MASTER & I
by LangitSenjaKJI
Summary: "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku master, Sehunnie " "Sehun. My baby boy yang akan melawanmu malam ini Benarkan hunnie " Sehun memandang kaget Jongin yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kirinya. "Apa kau sudah gila Jongin!" "Kalau kau sampai kalah, uang gajihmu akan ku potong untuk menggantikan uang taruhan itu Sehun " HUNKAI! SEKAI! SEHUN!SEME KAI!UKE. YAOI! BL! RATED T-M
1. Prolog

**MASTER & I**

* * *

Holla~~ disini aku ingin menawarkan lagi remake dari komik lain! Hehehe~  
Karya JINNA MAI dengan judul Princess & I  
Okay, sepertinya disini aku akan ngaco dari kisah asli komiknya~  
Pengennya sih ini rated menjurus ke M sedikit. Entahlah~  
Ah ini SEKAI ya~ Sehun!Seme, Kai!Uke

* * *

 **Pair : SEKAI! Oh Sehun!Seme x Kim Jongin!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 **Prolog.**

"God~ beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini! Gaji besar, dapat makan sehari 3 kali dengan snack nya juga~ Tinggal di mansion, dan pastinya, aku punya kesempatan dekat-dekat dengan tuan muda manis di mansion itu!". Oh Sehun. Namja dengan kulit putih pucat, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, alis menukik, bibir tipis, mata tajam yang melengkung indah saat tersenyum, badan tegap atletis, kaki jenjang, rambut silver, hmm.. tipe namja pujaan yang banyak dielu-elukan namja uke dan yeoja. Sekarang namja nan tampan ini sedang berhayal sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat seorang temannya yang duduk didepannya bergidik ngeri. Hell, Sehun yang tersenyum begitu menyeramkan di mata seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini yang sialnya merangkap sebagai sahabat seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ya Sehun! Hentikan senyum idiotmu itu! Ish, kau terlalu bersemangat hanya karena diterima menjadi seorang pelayan di mansion itu eoh? Heol~ aku tidak habis pikir!"

"Park idiot Yeol. Kau tidak bisa apa bahagia melihat aku sekarang sudah dapat pekerjaan! Daripada aku terluntang lantung dan meminta belas kasihmu terus!". Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah cafe yang menawarkan berbagai macam _beverage_ dan _dessert_ yang menggugah yang terletak di tengah kota.

"Kau itukan sahabatku. Lagipula hun kau kan bisa kem.."

"Ssttttt, diam Yeol. Biarkan aku bahagia bekerja disana dan berdekatan dengan tuan muda yang manis!"

"Atau kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku hun!". Okay Chanyeol diam sekarang. Sehun yang sedang diam dengan _deathglare_ juga _flat face_ nya itu sebuah perkara untuk Chanyeol!

"Ya ya ya baiklah. Aku menyerah jika kau sudah keras kepala seperti ini. Tapi, apa benar tuan muda yang akan kau urus nanti manis eoh?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Aku meliatnya sekilas kemarin. Sangat tampan. Tapi lebih di dominasi manis. Dia tertawa-tawa bahagia sambil memegang boneka beruang cokelat". Tutur Sehun sambil mengingat hari dimana ia melihat si tuan muda ketika melamar pekerjaan disana.

"Hahh, baiklah. Dan hentikan hayalanmu itu Oh Sehun!" Sungut Chanyeol sambil meminum _frappe caramel macchiato_ nya.

"Kau yang traktir kan, Yeol?". Chanyeol mendengus dan mengangguk singkat.

* * *

 _How? Interesting guys?_

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Masukan dan sarannya aku tunggu yah /sungkem/_

* * *

Salam, LangitSenja.


	2. Chapter 1

**MASTER & I**

* * *

Holla~~ Ini ff kedua aku hasil me _remake_ dari salah satu komik! Hehehe~  
Komik karya JINNA MAI dengan judul Princess & I  
Okay, sepertinya disini aku akan ngaco dari kisah asli komiknya~ karena komiknya sangat pendek, jadi aku mengembangkannya  
Pengennya sih ini rated menjurus ke M sedikit. Entahlah~ aku tidak yakin bisa huhu  
Ah ini HUNKAI/SEKAI ya~ Sehun!Seme, Kai!Uke

 _Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Pair : HUNKAI! SEKAI! Oh Sehun!Seme x Kim Jongin!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

Tulisan _cetak miring_ digunakan untuk bahasa asing dan flashback

Tulisan **BOLD** digunakan untuk menyatakan penekanan kata, POV, negara, hari, dan jam

.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seoul.**

 ** _Saturday night_** **. 10 p.m.**

Musim gugur di kota Seoul memang sangat indah. Daun-daun cantik berwarna kuning sampai kemerahan berguguran dari banyak pepohonan, tak terkecuali itu dari pohon ginkgo dan pohon maple yang menggugurkan dedaunan cantik yang sudah menjadi primadona. Langit malam musim gugur di kota Seoul pun sangat indah dengan udara lumayan dingin. Apalagi sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu 10 malam. Banyak lampu-lampu terang berbagai macam warna yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan kota Seoul hingga gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"God~ beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini! Gaji besar, dapat makan sehari 3 kali dengan snack nya juga~ Tinggal di mansion, dan pastinya, aku punya kesempatan dekat dekat dengan tuan muda manis di mansion itu!"

Oh Sehun. Namja dengan kulit putih pucat, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, alis menukik, bibir tipis, mata tajam yang melengkung indah saat tersenyum, badan tegap atletis, kaki jenjang, rambut silver, hmm.. tipe namja pujaan yang banyak dielu-elukan namja uke dan yeoja. Sekarang namja nan tampan ini sedang berkhayal sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat seorang temannya yang duduk didepannya bergidik ngeri. _Hell_ , Sehun yang tersenyum lebar begitu menyeramkan di mata seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan kaya ini yang sialnya merangkap sebagai sahabat seorang Oh Sehun. Senyum lebar seorang Oh Sehun hanya berarti dua. Ia benar-benar sedang sangat bahagia atau ia benar-benar sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ya Sehun! Hentikan senyum idiotmu itu! Ish, kau terlalu bersemangat hanya karena diterima menjadi seorang pelayan di mansion itu eoh? Heol~ aku tidak habis pikir!"

"Park idiot Yeol. Kau tidak bisa apa bahagia melihat aku sekarang sudah dapat pekerjaan! Daripada aku terluntang lantung dan meminta belas kasihmu terus!"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah cafe yang menawarkan berbagai macam _beverage_ dan _dessert_ yang menggugah yang terletak di tengah kota. Cafe tenang yang di dominasi warna pastel. Manis. Ehm. Bukan Chanyeol sekali! Tetapi, sahabat idiotnya itu seenak jidat lebar sexy nya menyeretnya kesini! Ughh..

"Kau itukan sahabatku. Siapa juga yang memilih untuk terluntang lantung seperti ini. Lagipula hun, kau kan bisa kem..."

"Ssttttt, diam Yeol. Biarkan aku bahagia bekerja disana dan berdekatan dengan tuan muda yang manis!"

"Atau kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku hun!". Okay Chanyeol diam sekarang. Sehun yang sedang diam dengan _deathglare_ juga _flat face_ andalannya itu sebuah perkara untuk Chanyeol!

"Ya ya ya baiklah. Aku menyerah jika kau sudah keras kepala seperti ini" Chanyeol memakan _tiramisu cake_ nya dan kembali melihat Sehun diseberangnya. "Tapi, apa benar tuan muda yang akan kau urus nanti manis eoh?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Aku meliatnya sekilas. Sangat tampan. Tapi lebih di dominasi manis. Dia tertawa-tawa bahagia sambil memegang boneka beruang cokelat". Tutur Sehun sambil mengingat hari dimana ia melihat si tuan muda ketika melamar pekerjaan disana.

"Hhmm begitu. Siapa namanya hun? Apa kau punya fotonya?"

"Ah itu. Aku belum tahu namanya Yeol hehe. Apalagi punya fotonya.." Chanyeol yang sedang mengutak-atik _iPhone 7 plus matte black_ miliknya pun berhenti lalu memandang Sehun. " _Are you serious,_ Oh _fuckin'_ Sehun? Ya! Dia akan jadi majikanmu. Tuan mudamu. Terlebih kau melamar pekerjaan untuk mengurusinya! Jadi _baby sitter_ anak yang kau bilang 17 tahun itu! Harusnya kau mencari tahu banyak tentangnya dulu sebelum bekerja Sehuunnn. Paling tidak namanya dulu!"

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan namja dihadapannya sekarang yang bahkan dengan cueknya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu memakai _pie_ dengan santai. Menjadi _baby sitter_ seorang namja yang Chanyeol yakini pasti namja manja yang hobby merengek khas tuan muda kaya tidak akan mudah. Dan yang ia tahu dari Sehun sebelum sahabatnya itu diterima, di mansion itu mencari pelayan pribadi untuk si tuan muda di karenakan pelayan terdahulu stress berat dan patah tulang! Patah tulang!

Demi Tuhan.

Ia yakin sekali pasti ada yang tidak beres disana. Dan Oh Sehun tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya kalau sudah bersemangat. _Fck!_ Ia hanya tidak mau sahabat idiotnya nanti celaka atau bahkan patah tulang juga!

" _C'mon dude!_ Santailah sedikit. Yang kulihat waktu itu si tuan muda begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Ahh, kau tau Yeol, tawanya sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar~". Ucap Sehun sambil menyeruput _milky greentea_ hangatnya dan mulai melamun.

"Hahh, geurae jika itu yang kau inginkan. Awas saja jika nanti kau merengek padaku kalau terjadi apa-apa! Dan hentikan khayalanmu itu Oh Sehun!" Sungut Chanyeol sambil meminum _frappe caramel macchiato_ nya.

"Kau yang traktir kan, Yeol?". Chanyeol mendengus dan mengangguk singkat.

Hah~ Sahabat idiotnya ini benar-benar! Ughh, kalau Sehun bekerja disana dan mulai lusa akan pindah ke mansion, ia akan sendiri di rumahnya yang _fckin'_ tak berpenghuni. Okay, maksud Chanyeol disini adalah di rumahnya tidak ada orang tuanya karena mereka tinggal di Amerika sekarang untuk mengurus perusahaan disana, kakak perempuannya sudah berkeluarga sendiri, di rumah hanya akan ada pelayan-pelayan yang berlalu lalang dengan segala tata kramanya. Oh, dan tidak akan ada yang membantunya mengurusi kertas-kertas perusahaan sialan itu!

"Sehun, bisakah kau tetap tinggal dirumahku?"

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya ke Chanyeol yang menatapnya seperti anak anjing terbuang. Menjijikan! Chanyeol yang berbadan besar, tinggi tegap, kaki jenjang, wajah tampan nan idiot, mata sebesar bola pimpong dan bertelinga lebar menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Yeol. Kau sangat tidak pantas seperti itu!".

Chanyeol mem- _pout_ kan bibir tebalnya kemudian mendengus.

"Ya! Tidak pantas ku bilang! Hah~ Kenapa kau memintaku tinggal dirumahmu? Kau akan merindukanku eoh? Atau kau mulai gay? Ah, jangan bilang kau kehilangan sosok **pembantu** yang merangkap sebagai sahabatmu ini eoh?"

"Hey, pertama aku tidak menjijikan! Kedua, aku tidak akan merindukanmu! Ketiga, ya berengsek! Bukankah kita ini _bisex_ , dan namja sepertimu tidak akan masuk kategoriku! Yang terakhir, itu kau tau! Aku kehilanganmu Oh Sehun. Pembantu yang kupercaya untuk membersihkan kamar dan ruang kerjaku. Pembantu yang sialnya bisa membantuku mengurusi perusahaan! Jangan tinggalkan aku hunnahh~~"

Beberapa pengunjung cafe yang duduk didekat mereka memandang mereka penasaran sambil berbisik-bisik. Mulut sialan Park Chanyeol memang minta di plester!

"Sialan kau Park! Sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian dan digosipkan. Seperti kita seorang idol saja". Mulut tajam Oh Sehun. Ia memang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dengan suara sinis. _And what_ ~ beberapa pengunjung tadi langsung diam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Dan Park, ya aku lupa kalau kita _bisex_ alias pemakan segala. Terakhir, aku **sahabatmu** yang selalu semena-mena kau perlakukan! Enak saja, aku tidak mau lagi mengurusi bayi besar sepertimu". Sehun menekan kata sahabat sambil mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan bayi besar!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Hah, terserah kau saja sudah. Kau itu keras kepala. Tidak mungkin mengubah apa yang kau pikir itu benar." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia, Yeol. Tenang saja dan tunggu laporan dariku"

"Ye, ye, ye. Aku akan menunggu saat kau merengek-rengek nanti Oh Sehun".

* * *

 **Seoul.**

 ** _Sunday_** **. 9 a.m.**

Hari minggu musim gugur yang cerah dan indah.

Dedaunan terhampar disepanjang jalan dan taman, banyak anak kecil, muda mudi, sampai orang tua yang terlihat menikmati hari minggu paginya di jalan, bersepeda, jogging, atau ditaman ditemani oleh sejuknya udara pagi dan pemandangan musim gugur yang dinanti. Ada juga yang memilih menaiki gunung. Yeah, semua orang tahu kalau di musim gugur ini, mendaki gunung adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tapi tidak untuk jiwa berkecamuk seorang namja yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Namja yang masih mengenakan setelan piyama nya dengan rambut acak-acakan. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi lebih di dominasi wajah kesal.

Barusan setelah beberapa menit ia tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, ia menerima telepon dari appa dan eomma nya yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan seorang pelayan pribadi. Buruk, pelayan pribadinya itu akan segera datang besok pagi! _Hell!_ Apakah ia bisa kembali ke alam mimpi indahnya tadi saja? Untuk yang kesekian kalinya orang tua nya yang menurutnya kolot dan selalu menyamakannya dengan seorang balita itu dengan santainya mengatakan itu semua! Argghh! Ia bukan balita manis appa dan eomma nya lagi. Ia sudah besar sekarang dan bisa melakukannya sendiri!

Lebih gerammnya lagi, ternyata "dia" lah yang mencari pelayan pribadi untuknya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Awas saja!

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Sunday_** **. 11 a.m.**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi sedang, wajah tampan sekaligus manis, berpipi agak _chubby_ , bibir merah tebal, dagu sedikit belah, mata sayu menggoda, rambut berwarna _ash pink_ , badan ramping dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda yang dibalut baju _turtle neck_ berwarna biru, kaki jenjang indah yang dibalut _skinny jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna hitam-biru sedang berjalan kesal menyusuri lorong mansionnya menuju ruang berpintu kayu cokelat dengan beberapa ukiran rumit. Ruang istirahat para pelayan di mansion ini.

Brakk!

Dengan kasar Jongin membuka pintu itu.

Kim Jongin. Tuan muda di mansion nan megah ini.

Anak dari pasangan tuan besar Kim Minho dengan Kim Taemin. Buah hati keduanya yang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Yang _sweet seventeen_ nya di adakan di atas kapal pesiar megah dengan mengundang teman-teman, keluarga, bahkan kolega bisnis perusahaan appa nya dengan perjalanan 2 hari 2 malam. Itu adalah permintaannya. Bahkan, _you know what?_ Setelah itu ia meminta menginap dengan beberapa sahabatnya di _Hawaii_ dengan hotel bintang 5 terbaik yang menyajikan pemandangan indah pantai _Hawaii_. Lalu, malamnya mengadakan pesta di salah satu club dengan banyak namja dan yeoja kelebihan hormon disana. Oh, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim selalu akan menyanggupi dan memanjakan Jonginnya.

Semua pelayan yang ada disana menoleh kaget. Lihatlah, tuan muda mereka yang biasanya menampilkan senyum tampan-ehem-manis dan selalu ramah, terlihat murka sekarang. Ini berarti hal yang buruk.

"Kris! Beraninya kau tidak menuruti perintahku! Apakah kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan eoh?!" Murka Jongin kepada salah satu pelayan namja disana.

Kris.

Pelayan terbaik di mansion Kim. Pelayan kehormatan keluarga Kim. Pelayan yang bahkan sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Badan tinggi tegap atletis yang dibalut baju putih dan setelan jas, kulit putih, wajah tampan, rahang tegas, mata tajam, dan rambut _blonde_. Ia menatap terkejut Jongin yang murka padanya tadi. Tapi, ia dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Sekarang Jongi tengah berdiri dihadapannya menatapnya tak percaya dan murka.

"Tuan muda, aku hanya mematuhi perintah dari tuan besar. Ia meminta ku untuk mencarikan pengganti pelayan terdahulu untuk menjaga, mengurus, dan melaksanakan perintahmu". Ucap Kris sambil setengah membungkuk pada Jongin. Ia tahu ucapannya akan menambah amarah Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mau Kris! Aku tidak mau! Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku? Kau diam-diam menyeleksi pelayan pribadi untukku? Whoaa Kris, aku bukan anak kecil lagi untuk dijaga dan diurus oleh pelayan! Kau pikir aku ini balita eoh?! Aku sudah 17 tahun!"

"Mianhamnida Tuan muda, ini demi kebaikan tuan muda juga. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah dari Tuanku. Terlebih, tuan muda memang masih harus diurus". Jongin yang mendengar itu pun bertambah kesal saja. Kris tidak mau lagi mendengarkannya. Tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya! Sialan!

"Oke, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi, ingatlah baik-baik ini Kris. Aku bisa saja membuat pelayan itu stress. Ah, atau mungkin patah tulang sedikit tidak apa-apa ya~". Ucap Jongin bernada _sing-a-song_.

Deg.

Kris tertegun dengan pernyataan Jongin. Ia tahu tuan muda nya ini tidak akan main-main. Pelayan yang seminggu lalu masuk rumah sakit akibat terjatuh dari pohon itu salah satu bukti kuatnya. Aarghh! Kris tidak tahu harus apa lagi pada Jongin. Ia sangat susah diatur.

"Jongin, jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam lagi. Kau sudah keterlaluan waktu itu. Ini peringatanku untukmu"

"Aw..aw..aw.. Apakah ini Kris yang bersikap sopan tadi? Yang sangat patuh pada appa ku eoh? Lihatlah, ia mengancamku sekarang". Jongin memandang remeh pada Kris yang masih sedikit membungkuk. Pelayan lain yang melihat semua adegan itu pun hanya diam mematung tidak berani melakukan gerakan tak berarti dan bersuara.

Sungguh, tuan muda manis mereka ini sebenarnya sangat mengerikan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Kris. Aku, Kim Jongin. Akan mengusir pelayan pribadi yang telah kau lulus seleksikan itu! Dan karena kau menganggapku masih seperti balita yang harus diurus dan dijaga, aku akan berlaku seperti balita di hadapannya dan membuatnya tidak betah padaku bahkan di mansion ini! Camkan itu!"

Kris menghela nafas lelah dan memijit pelipisnya. Semua pelayan pun juga. Jongin telah melenggang pergi keluar mansion megahnya dan mengendarai _Bulgati Veyron_ berwarna hitam-biru nya setelah ia mengucapkan ultimatum kepada Kris. Jongin akan membuatnya semakin pusing dan terlihat tua setelah ini. Hah~

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Jongin POV**

"Wu _fckin'_ Kris! _What are him thinkin' 'bout!_ Beraninya dia!" Aku kesal setengah mati. Mengemudikan mobil cantikku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dijalanan Seoul sudah biasa bagiku.

" _Is he stupid_?! Ia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?! Apa-apaan juga appa dan eomma seenaknya begini! Aku tidak perlu pelayan pribadi yang merangkap menjadi bodyguard! Aku sudah besar!"

Kalau kalian berpikir aku berlebihan dengan marah-marah seperti ini hanya karena seorang pelayan pribadi, maka kalian salah. Salah besar.

Pelayan pribadi sangat mengerikan. Kalian tidak tahu kalau aku akan selalu diikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Di dalam mansion, di club malam saat aku sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja sexy, bahkan di sekolah! _Fckin' shit_. Sekolah! Aku malu saat teman-temanku melihat aneh padaku juga pelayan pribadiku yang mengikutiku kemana-mana. Harga diriku hancur sebagai namja.

Tiap saat apa yang aku lakukan akan di awasi lalu di laporkan saat appa atau eomma ku meminta laporan. Bahkan, aku selalu di paksa untuk berlatih piano, biola, tata krama, belajar mengelola perusahaan, belajar untuk sekolahku juga.

Bencana. Aku tidak mau lagi.

Hah~ Mungkin, aku butuh bermain di arena balap malam ini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Apa perlu juga ke club malam? Aku butuh pelampiasan untuk menghadapi besok. Bermain dengan beberapa _kitten_ atau namja tampan tidak masalah. Aku _bisex_ , _kay_? Aku penyuka segala. Yeoja, namja uke yang manis, bahkan namja tampan yang gagah. Aku bisa jadi _top_ perkasa _atau bottom_ yang manis _._

"Lihatlah nanti. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Ayo kita bermain-main besok. Akan ku buat kau tidak betah. Hahaha.. _welcome to the hell, my new slut_!".

Smirk.

 **Jongin POV End.**

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _How? Interesting guys?_ _Next or nah?_

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Kritik dan sarannya selalu aku tunggu karena ku butuhkan untuk memperbaiki diri /sungkem/_

* * *

Sadhvi72 : Hy! Ini sudah lanjut ya. Oiya, ini remake komik hhe, tp beda bgt sih nanti sama asli nya kkk~ Iya, kamu benar sekali kalau dia uke judes hihi. Keep review ya, thnk u~

DayunorinoPEACH : Sabar babe, ini udh lanjut kkk~ keep review ya, thnk u~

Jongiebottom : Aku akan berusaha agar ini rated M senpai~ tapi pelan-pelan sih hehe. Keep review ya, thnk u~

ohkim9488 : Rated M nya coming soon ntar kkk~ Nini mah manis-manis nganu disini kkk~ keep review ya, thnk u~

cicimotLee : Aww, senpai~ Iya aku akan berusaha kkk~ keep review ya, thnk u~

xxnandaxx : Iya aku akan berusaha tidak berhenti dtengah jalan, keep review ya, thnk u~

bksekaii : Hy, keep review ya thnk u~

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Hhmm benar gak yaa atau hanya tipuan~ kkk~ keep review ya, thnk u~

Puji Hkhs : Thnk u~ ini sudah aku lanjut ya, keep review~

Kim762 : Ini sudah aku lanjut~ Sehun kerja jadi _baby sitter_ mah kalo kata Chanyeol kkk~ keep review ya, thnk u~

liaoktavianijoaseo : Awalnya pengen bikin nini jadi anak SD atau JHS sih, tp blm berani bikin pedo hihi. Jd remaja 17 taun aja deh. Keep review ya, thnk u~

* * *

 _Thank u yang sudah berkunjung dan yang sudah mau review ^^_

 _Kalau ada salah mohon dibenarkan ya, aku masih belajar. Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan reader~_

* * *

Laff yah~

 **Salam, LangitSenja.**


	3. Chapter 2

**MASTER & I**

* * *

Holla~~ Ini ff kedua aku hasil me _remake_ dari salah satu komik! Hehehe~  
Komik karya JINNA MAI dengan judul Princess & I  
Okay, sepertinya disini aku akan ngaco dari kisah asli komiknya~ karena komiknya sangat pendek, jadi aku akan mengembangkannya  
Pengennya sih ini rated menjurus ke M sedikit. Entahlah~ aku tidak yakin bisa huhu  
Ah ini SEKAI ya~ Sehun!Seme, Kai!Uke

* * *

 **Pair : HUNKAI! SEKAI! Oh Sehun!Seme x Kim Jongin!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

.

Tulisan _cetak miring_ digunakan untuk bahasa asing dan flashback

Tulisan **BOLD** digunakan untuk menyatakan penekanan kata, negara, hari, dan jam

.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 _Preview..._

 _"_ _C'mon dude! Santailah sedikit. Yang kulihat waktu itu si tuan muda begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Ahh, kau tau Yeol, tawanya sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar~". Ucap Sehun sambil menyeruput milky greentea hangatnya dan mulai melamun._

 _"Hahh, geurae jika itu yang kau inginkan. Awas saja jika nanti kau merengek padaku kalau terjadi apa-apa! Dan hentikan hayalanmu itu Oh Sehun!" Sungut Chanyeol sambil meminum frappe caramel macchiato nya._

 _"_ _Kris! Beraninya kau tidak menuruti perintahku! Apakah kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan eoh?!" Murka Jongin kepada salah satu pelayan namja disana._

 _"_ _Mianhamnida Tuan muda, ini demi kebaikan tuan muda juga. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah dari Tuanku. Terlebih, tuan memang masih harus diurus". Jongin yang mendengar itu pun bertambah kesal saja. Kris tidak mau lagi mendengarkannya. Tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya! Sialan!_

 _"_ _Lihatlah nanti. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Ayo kita bermain-main besok. Akan ku buat kau tidak betah. Hahaha.. welcome to the hell, my new slut!". Smirk._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Seoul.**

 ** _Monday_** **. 5 a.m**

"Bangun Yeol! Kau harus membantuku siap-siap!"

Chanyeol. Namja pemilik kamar itu masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di kasur empuknya. Ia hanya bergumam membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Ya sialan! Kau harus membantuku. Kau menghamburkan seluruh isi koper dan tas ku malam tadi kan?! Apa-apaan kau ini, seperti anak kecil!" Sungut Sehun sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus Chanyeol lalu menarik telinganya.

"Aaaaaa appo... Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun sekarang!" Chanyeol terduduk dengan wajah dan rambut kusut. Oh, lihatlah bahkan diwajahnya masih ada liur yang mengering. Eww. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan kekamar mandi mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Menghampiri Oh Sehun yang sudah terlihat segar tetapi dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia memasukkan barang-barang ke kopernya. _Well_ , itu akibat ulah Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja menghamburkan isi koper dan tas Sehun tadi malam karena ia tidak mau Sehun pindah. Cih, _childish_.

"Bantu aku sekarang, jangan hanya memandang!"

"Ya ya, baiklah. Uugh, apa kau benar-benar akan pindah? Andwae hunn.."

Bayi besar idiot Yeol merengek lagi. Oh ayolah, Sehun hanya akan bekerja dan tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim yang tidak jauh dari mansion-Chanyeol lebih suka memanggilnya rumah- Chanyeol. Ia tidak pindah keluarga negeri! Yang benar saja. Sahabat idiotnya ini memang terkadang berlebihan.

"Yeol, aku hanya pindah kesana. Hanya menjadi pelayan pribadi. Tidak pindah ke negara lain bahkan aku masih di Seoul! _And for your information_ Park. Aku punya _freetime_ hari minggu dan hari libur. Kalau kau cemas karena aku tidak bisa membantumu menangani perusahaan, kau bisa mengirim _e-mail_ atau kita bisa bertemu" Chanyeol cemberut. Yah, mungkin ia berlebihan. Tapi ia tidak mau sendiri di rumah. Tidak ada yang akan ia jahili dan ajak berdebat.

* * *

 ** _Monday_** **. 6.30 a.m**

Sehun sudah siap.

Barang-barangnya sudah beres. Ia juga sudah rapi. Memakai kemeja putih, setelan jas abu-abu, dasi kupu-kupu, sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat, dan jam tangan rolex. Rambut silvernya tersisir rapi kebelakang, menampilkan dahi sexy nya.

" _Perfect_ " Sehun bergumam sambil masih mematut dirinya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Chanyeol di ruang makan. Mengambil _omelete_ dan _sausage_. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang.

Oh, ternyata ketenangan itu hanya bersifat sementara. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang saling ejek, mendengus, bahkan berebut potongan _sausage_ terakhir. Tidak ingat jika umur mereka sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

* * *

 ** _Monday_** **. 7.45 a.m**

 **Sehun POV**

Hah~ hari Senin yang indah walaupun tadi pagi si Park idiot Yeol itu berulah dan membuatku kesal. _Well_ , mari kita _move on_. Mobil _ford mustang_ berwarna merah Chanyeol telah berhenti di depan gerbang tinggi besar megah menjulang yang tertutup rapat.

"Whoaa, daebak. Gerbang rumahnya sama seperti mil.."

"Sssttt.. berisik kau idiot" Ucapku sambil melepaskan _headset_ yang terpasang ditelingaku. Kalian tahu, aku tidak tahan mendengar rengekan, ejekan, serta keluhan Chanyeol tentang segala hal _random_ sepanjang jalan. So, aku memasang _headset_. Lihat, wajahnya sekarang cemberut padaku. Eww.

"Kau ini, aku tidak idiot! Sana cepat turun dan bawa barang-barangmu keluar! Masuklah ke mansion itu dan jangan kembali di hadapanku!"

"Mwo? Kau jahat sekali padaku berkata seperti itu. Kau tega membiarkanku turun disini dan membawa semua itu dengan berjalan kaki menuju mansion yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari gerbang ini eoh?"

Well, aku sudah pernah melewati gerbang ini menuju bangunan mansion kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaraknya sangat jauh! Aku menyesal karena tidak menyuruh sopir taksi yang ku tumpangi untuk mengantarkanku kedalam. Berakhirlah dengan aku berjalan kaki kesana melewati jalan yang di kelilingi pepohonan, bunga, taman, rumah kaca, dan gudang. Lalu, sekarang Chanyeol ingin menyuruhku turun dari mobilnya, berjalan kaki kesana dengan barang-barang bawaanku? _Of course_ aku menolak.

"Biar saja. Kau juga yang memilih tinggal dan bekerja disini bukan? Kau juga mengataiku idiot! Sana pergi, hitung-hitung olahraga sebelum menjadi pelayan"

"Ahahaha, ya! Kau merajuk padaku? Ayolah Yeol, jangan seperti singa sedang _PMS_. Aku kan sudah mengatannya kemarin kenapa aku hengkang dari istanamu itu Pangeran"

Wajah Chanyeol melunak. Tidak jelek dan mengerikan seperti saat merajuk tadi. Huft. Susah sekali punya sahabat labil macam dia.

"Baiklah, sekarang turun dan pencet interkom itu, katakan pada orang dalam kalau pelayan pribadi sudah datang.". Aku turun dari mobilnya dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Tidak lama kemudian gerbang terbuka. Aku kembali masuk ke mobil dan Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya.

"Daebak. Pantas saja kau tidak mau ku suruh jalan ke dalam hahaha" Decak Chanyeol mengagumi mansion Kim.

"Hmm..makanya. Hey, berhenti terkagum! Seperti mansionmu tidak seperti ini saja" Sungutku.

"Tapi mans- ah maksud ku rumahku, tidak berjarak sejauh ini dari gerbang hun"

"Itu karena taman-tamanmu berada di belakang rumah"

"Ah ya, benar"

Mobil sudah berhenti tepat di depan mansion putih megah bergaya eropa. Terlihat ada beberapa pelayan yeoja dan namja berpakaian khusus di depan pintu cokelat tua besar sedang berjejer. Ah, dan Kris. Orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyeleksi calon pelayan pribadi sang tuan muda keluarga ini.

Aku menoleh ke kiri menghadap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba diam terpaku dengan mata bulat besarnya menatap depan mansion. Mmh, apa Chanyeol terkagum dengan bangunan mansion Kim? Karena seingatku, dulu Chanyeol merengek-rengek kepada orang tuanya ingin punya mansion yang bergaya eropa seperti ini tetapi berakhir dengan gaya _victorian_.

"Ya! Jangan melamun Park!" Chanyeol menoleh kaget padaku dengan mata melotot sempurna dengan tangan yang memegang dada.

"Ish! Kau mengagetkanku hun" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Salah kau sendiri melamun. Kenapa? Kau iri mansion Kim bergaya eropa, eoh?"

"Huh? Ha..ha ha, yahh.. em sedikit. Hah tidak usah dibahas" Ujar Chanyeol linglung sambil tertawa garing.

"Mmh, geurae. Aku akan turun sekarang. Jangan merindukan aku yang tampan ini ya, Yeol. Kkk~"

"Amit-amit! Tidak akan ku rindukan! Cepatlah turun dan jadilah _baby sitter_ yang baik!"

"Ahahaha, sialan! Aku pelayan pribadi bukan _baby sitter_. Urusilah perusahaanmu dengan baik Yeol. Jangan mengirimu _e-mail_ tentang perusahaanmu. Aku pasti akan lelah disini, _kay_?" Ucapku sambil keluar dari mobilnya. "Ya ya ya~ Aku tidak berjanji kalau masalah mengirimimu _e-mail_ pekerjaanku~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Aku mengeluarkan barang yang ada dibagasi mobilnya. Lalu, mengetuk jendela mobil Chanyeol menandakan aku sudah selesai dengan bagasi. Mobilnya lalu melaju menjauh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan beberapa pelayan keluarga Kim di depan mansion tadi, sekarang aku berada di kamar khusus pelayan yang tinggal disini. Ada beberapa kamar berjejer dengan setiap kamarnya dihuni oleh dua orang pelayan. Kamar ini ada di bangunan kiri mansion yang terletak menjorok kedalam, dengan melalui lorong berisi lukisan-lukisan.

Yang ku ketahui dari penjelasan Kris dan beberapa pelayan, hanya pelayan namja, pelayan pribadi tuan muda, pelayan tuan besar dan nyonya Kim, dan _security_ mansion yang tinggal disini. Sedangkan pelayan yeoja dan koki khusus akan pulang setelah jam 9 malam.

Ah iya, di mansion ini tidak ada sopir khusus, karena setiap pelayan namja harus bisa mengemudi dan memiliki SIM. Yah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa harus menyertakan _photocopy_ SIM milikku.

Aku sekamar dengan Kim Jongdae. Namja _easygoing_ dengan suara tinggi. Lalu, tadi juga ada Do Kyungsoo, namja bertubuh pendek, mata bulat seperti Chanyeol, dengan bibir _heart_. Ada Kim Junmyeon atau bisa di panggil Suho, ada Jeon Wonwoo juga Yook Sungjae. Hanya itu yang ku ingat hehe.

Kamar ini nyaman. Ada dua buah kasur yang berhadapan dengan masing-masing kolong kasur berlaci yang bisa untuk menaruh barang. Satu buah lemari untuk masing-masing di sebelah tempat tidur, kamar mandi, sofa panjang di dekat jendela, juga balkon yang menghubungkan dengan semua balkon kamar pelayan. Aku menata semua barang bawaanku atas anjuran Kris tadi. Setelah selesai, aku akan menuju ruangannya. Katanya sih, ia akan mengajakku berkeliling juga menemui tuan muda.

 **Sehun POV End.**

* * *

Sehun berada di taman belakang sekarang dengan membantu Jongdae yang tengah sibuk memotong pohon-pohon kecil yang hanya ditumbuhi daun yang entah apa itu namanya menjadikannya berbagai macam bentuk. Ada yang dibentuk bulat, lonjong, hati, berbentuk seperti meja, kelinci, beruang, dan lain-lain. _Well_ , Sehun hanya membantu menyapu dedaunan yang sudah terpotong dan berserakan saja. Ia tidak hebat seperti Jongdae yang sekarang sudah seperti seorang seniman, _kay_?

"Daebak. Kau sangat berbakat Jongdae. Seperti seniman saja" Puji Sehun selagi ia memunguti dedaunan dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

"Hahaha, biasa saja Sehunnah. Ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding olahan seniman asli"

"Belum ada apa-apanya apa. Jangankan membentuk pohon daun ini menjadi beruang seperti ini, menjadi bulat seperti itu saja kurasa mustahil untukku"

"Kau hanya perlu belajar berani memotongnya hun. Dan boom! Kau akan bisa membentuk pola-pola cantik nantinya~" Ucap Jongdae seraya bernyanyi dengan merdu. Hey, Jongdae ini sebenarnya pelayan atau apa? Ia bisa memotong dengan sangat bagus. Bahkan suaranya sangat merdu dan indah. Sangat berbakat.

"Ya Jongdae, apa sebenarnya kau ini seorang _artist_?"

Jongdae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

Yah, sebenarnya menjadi seorang _artist_ adalah impiannya. Tapi apa daya. Ia hanyalah anak seorang pemilik toko sayur kecil di desa sana. Adik satu-satunya masih bersekolah tingkat _Junior High School_. Ia lalu ke kota mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu orang tua nya.

Karena bantuan temannya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di mansion megah keluarga Kim ini. Menjadi pelayan dengan gajih lumayan besar, tinggal disana, dapat makan 3x sehari dan juga cemilan. Oh, jangan lupakan fasilitas seperti kolam renang, tempat _gym_ , dan ruangan khusus permainan kecil seperti _billiard_ , tenis meja, dan lainnya yang dapat digunakan dengan terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada Kris dan yang pastinya, pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Kendaraan khusus untuk pelayan juga disediakan, sepeda dan sepeda motor. Khusus untuk mobil, itu digunakan jika pelayan akan berbelanja kebutuhan mansion dalam kapasitas besar atau kebutuhan mansion lainnya.

Bukankah sangat nyaman menjadi pelayan mansion Kim? Sangat. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tagihan untuk sewa _flat_ dan makannya. Jadi, ia dapat menyisihkan uang gajihnya untuk ditabung dan sebagian dikirim untuk keluarganya di desa. Lumayan lah untuk membantu toko sayur orang tua nya juga biaya sekolah sang adik.

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke lantai atas, berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri menuju lorong yang di penuhi berbagai macam lukisan, foto keluarga Kim, dan si tuan muda, Kim Jongin. Sehun berhenti sebentar melihat salah satu foto Jongin yang tertawa lebar dengan merangkul dua orang namja di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia tersenyum. Ah, bukankah calon tuan mudanya manis sekali~ Mmh, apa kau yakin Sehun? Kkkk~

Ia baru sekarang akan menemui Jongin, karena setelah Kris mengajak ia berkeliling mansion tadi, tuan muda nya itu ternyata sedang tidak ingin ditemui. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah sedikit tahu tentang tuan mudanya dari penjelasan singkat Jongdae. Namanya Kim Jongin. Suka tidur seperti beruang hibernasi dan suka menghilang dari mansion dan menyebabkan seisi mansion gelabakan mencarinya. Yah, hanya itu hehe. Sepertinya nanti ia akan lebih banyak bertanya kepada yang lain agar tahu bagaimana tuannya.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar bercat hitam sekarang. Mengetuk pintu hitam tebal itu beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Apa kamar ini sekedap suara itu? Ah, ia baru sadar ada interkom di dinding samping pintu.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu waktu anda. Saya pelayan pribadi baru anda, tuan muda"

"Ahh, kau kah itu? Mmh, masuk saja aku akan membuka kunci kamarnya"

Deg.

'Oh God. Suaranya sangat lembut dan indah' Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang setelah mendengar suara Jongin tadi. Menarik nafas tajam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan seraya menetralkan degub jantungnya.

 _Click._

Suara kunci pintu terbuka.

Memegang gagang pintu, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, dan...

Byuuuur.

Basah.

"Ah, Kau habis kehujanan dimana? Kenapa kau basah sekali? Hahahaa" Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri satu langkah dari pintu yang keadaannya basah kuyup. Tertawa-tawa geli sambil meneliti Sehun yang menurutnya hmm tampan.

Sedangkan Sehun, hey, kalau kau mengira Sehun marah akibat basah begini -yang ia tahu, pasti ini adalah kerjaan tuan muda nya- maka kau salah.

Sehun terpaku.

 _Hell_ , seumur hidupnya ia memang sering melihat namja tampan/cantik/manis atau yeoja cantik. Tapi tidak ada yang seindah Kim Jongin. Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis dengan pipi _chubby_ yang sedikit memerah akibat banyak tertawa, badan langsing yang hanya berisi di bagian tertentu saja –ehem-kau pasti tahu- juga suara tawanya yang merdu.

"Tuan muda, apa kau sudah..."

Jongin menghentikan tawanya.

Sehun tersadar dari keterpukauannya, dan Kris menggeram kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke samping Kim Jongin dan menarik telinganya.

"Aahh..aaa appo. Ya! Lepaskan Kris!"

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan Jongin. Sehun bahkan belum satu hari dirumah ini!"

"Aaah lepaskan Kris sakit!"

"Minta maaf dulu pada Sehun baru akan aku lepaskan"

"Mwo?! Micheoseo!? Tidak akan. Memang siapa dia" Kris semakin menarik telinga Jongin membuatnya terpekik dan mengatakan maaf pada Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala.

"Sehun, kau bisa keluar dan mengganti seragammu dulu"

Sehun terkejut tadi, ia tidak tahu kalau Kris berani menarik telinga Jongin seperti itu. Mmm, sepertinya hubungan mereka cukup dekat.

"A..ah, nde Kris-ssi" Sehun membungkuk lalu berniat ke kamarnya sebelum suara Jongin yang indah menahannya. Tapi, Kris menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendengarkan Jongin yang merengek dan kembali ke kamarnya secepat mungkin untuk berganti seragam, _well_ , ia di berikan seragam khusus untuk berada di mansion, jika berada diluar barulah ia dianjurkan untuk memakai jasnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali mendengar suara dan melihat tuannya.

" _Shit_ Kris! Aku belum selesai dengannya! Kau sangat sangat menggangu kesenanganku!"

"Kesenangan apanya! Sehun basah dan lihat! Lantai kamarmu jadi basah begini"

"Bla..bla..bla.. Aku bahkan baru menyiramnya dengan air! Belum masuk dalam tahap mengerjainya, dasar Kris bodoh. Lantai ini kan bisa di bersihkan Sehun nanti~"

Kris sudah melepaskan jarinya yang menarik telinga Jongin. Jongin terlihat memberengut dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap telinganya. Tangan Kris beralih kebibir mengerucut Jongin dan menariknya. Ia gemas dengan Jongin sungguh. Arghh bocah ini sangat senang mencari gara-gara dan menyusahkannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh"

Jongin lalu duduk di sofa empuk miliknya setelah melepaskan bibir sexy nya dari tangan Kris.

"Jangan bertingkah lagi Jong. Apa kau tidak lelah menjahili pelayan pribadimu seperti ini terus lalu berganti pelayan lagi?" Kris menatap tajam Jongin yang terlihat tidak perduli dengan perkataan Kris. Lalu balik bertanya apa orang tuanya dan Kris tidak lelah melihatnya seperti ini dan tetap mencarikan pelayan pribadi untuknya.

Okay, Kris diam sekarang.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke kamar Jongin dan ia mendapati Kris sudah tidak ada disana.

Kamar Jongin luas bernuansa cokelat-putih. Dengan kasur _king size_ empuk, satu set sofa dan tv besar berserta seperangkat PS juga ada kaca besar dengan pemandangan halaman belakang mansion di bagian kiri tempat tidur, rak tinggi menjulang yang berisi berbagai macam boneka, komik, kaset-kaset, _action figure_ , dan lainnya di bagian kanan sebelah pintu kamar. Ada sekat di kamarnya yang menghubungkan ke bagian lain. Meja belajar dan rak-rak buku pelajaran di bagian kiri (bersekatan dengan rak tv), di sebelahnya ada pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon, di bagian kanannya terdapat mini _pantry_ berisi lemari penyimpanan, kulkas, _microwave_ , dengan kursi-kursi tinggi. Ada lorong kecil menuju ruangan berpintu di kiri yang merupakan kamar mandi, dan di kanan yang merupakan _closets_ tempat lemari pakaian, jas, sepatu, dan lain-lainnya. (Okay, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan _detail_ kamar Jongin supaya aku ingat karena aku pelupa hehe).

Jongin masih duduk di sofa nya, menatap Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Apa kau akan diam disana terus?

"Ye? Ah. Mianhamnida tuan muda. Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi anda mulai hari ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan?"

"Aku sudah tau namamu. Aku Kim Jongin. Ya, ada yang bisa kau bantu. Kau tidak melihat kamarku berantakan dan air bekas mengguyurmu tadi masih menggenang? Pel sekarang, lalu rapihkan kamarku"

"Nde, aku akan turun kebawah dulu lalu membersihkannya tuan" Sehun melihat Jongin menggumam dan mengangguk.

"Ah iya, jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku master, Sehunnie~"

"M..mwo?! M..master!?" Pekik Sehun tak percaya.

 _Hell_ , mana ada master semanis ini. Okay, sepertinya otak Sehun sudah disfungsi.

"Wae? Apa kau keberatan? Jika ya, silahkan mengundurkan diri jadi pelayan pribadiku sekarang juga" Sinis Jongin.

Andwae! Tentu ia tidak akan mengundurkan diri semudah itu. Ia butuh pekerjaan dan tinggal di mansion ini. Ia juga ingin berdekatan dengan Jongin. Hehe~

" _How_ Sehun? Kau mau hengkang? Atau.."

"Y..ya. Hah. Baiklah"

"Nah, ayo coba panggil sekarang~" Jongin melihat Sehun yang mengambil nafas tajam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"Mm..mas..master" Cicit Sehun. _Shit!_ Seumur hidupnya ia yang sering dipanggil master! Mana pernah ia memanggil seseorang dengan master. Ia _top_ sejati _kay_? Apa jadinya ia kalau teman-temannya tahu tentang ini. Apalagi Chanyeol!? Arghh ia bisa habis ditertawakan.

Jongin menyeringai puas. Terkekeh sambil mendekat pada Sehun. Menempelkan bibir penuhnya pada telinga Sehun sambil berbisik sensual.

"Kau, sangat tampan Sehun. Tubuhmu juga bagus eum. Sekarang, cepat kerjakan apa yang ku suruh ne~ _My new slut_ ~" Mengelus dada bidang Sehun lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar kamar dan menutupnya.

Sehun masih mematung.

Ya Lord.

Tadi ia dapat merasakan tekstur bibir Jongin yang tebal dan lembut itu menyentuh telinga kirinya. Desahan, ahh maksudnya suara serak Jongin juga sangat... aarrgh! Jari-jari lentik Jongin yang membelai dadanya... Arghh Sial!

Dan apa tadi? _My new slut?!_ Apa tidak salah? Seharusnya ia yang memanggil Jongin seperti itu kan? *Upss.

* * *

Sehun lelah.

Sangat!

Ya Lord.

Ia tidak tahu Jongin semengerikan itu.

* * *

 **Flashback a few hour ago...**

 _Ia kembali dari bawah dengan seperangkat alat kebersihan untuk membereskan kamar Jongin, membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci lalu masuk ke dalam. And u know what?_

 _Jongin's room is fckin' messy as hell! Padahal saat ia masuk lalu meninggalkan kamar itu tadi, kamarnya masih rapi dan bersih._

 _Look!_

 _Kasurnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Sofanya berpindah tempat dan berantakan. Boneka, komik, kaset, serta action figure nya berhamburan. Arghhh! Pasti Jongin sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengerjainya._

 _Sedangkan Jongin hanya duduk memasang wajah innocent di sofa single miliknya sambil menikmati cola dingin._

 _Setelah selesai dengan acara mempel lantai, Sehun mulai merapikan rak Jongin sesuai keinginan Jongin. Menaruh boneka satu persatu berdasarkan warna, mengurutkan komik Jongin yang luar biasa banyak, dan menata action figurnya berdasarkan karakter._

 _Sepanjang acara mari-merapikan-kamar-Master-manis-mengerikannya itu, Sehun dibuat pusing, Jongin tidak membiarkan ia istirahat barang sedikitpun, selalu menyuruh-nyuruhnya saat ia sedang merapikan barang. Entah itu mengambilkan minum, atau memanaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas ke microwave yang ada di pantry kamarnya. Padahal Jongin bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Jongin terus memanggilnya "slut, aku ingin..." "hey tampan, sepertinya es krim enak..." "Wah wah tanganmu sepertinya sangat kekar ne~" "mmm lapar hunnie~" "Sehun, ayo panggil aku master..." "Mastermu ini ingin pizza hun.." Arrgghh rasanya kepalanya mau pecah._

 _Tapi Sehun tidak membantah. Ia melakukan semua yang Jongin suruh sambil menghela nafas sabar. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, bermain PSP, atau memainkan iPhone nya sambil tersenyum atau bahkan menyeringai._

 _Jongin tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin memberi Sehun pemanasan di hari pertama ia bekerja. Ia ingin tahu, sebatas mana pelayan pribadinya ini bisa tahan menghadapinya. Menyuruh ini-itu, membuang sampah di lantai kamar, dan melempar barang kesana-kemari. Ia akui Sehun cukup sabar. Paling-paling hanya menghela nafas atau menggumam._

 _Sehun hampir selesai membereskan kamar Jongin. Tinggal kasurnya saja. Jongin yang masih belum puas mengerjai Sehunpun berdiri dari sofanya sambil membawa sekaleng fanta merah. Lalu, menumpahkannya ke gundukan sprei dan selimutnya. Memasang wajah terkejut pada Sehun, "Mianhae hun~ Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya hhe. Kau bisa kan nanti mencuci lalu menjemurnya?"_

 _"_ _Tapi, bukankah sudah ada pelayan bagian untuk mencuci?" Oh ayolah Sehun sudah sangat lelah sekarang! Ini juga sudah sore._

 _"_ _A..aaa.. Aku sedang tidak mau di cucikan pelayan lain. Bukankah kau pelayan pribadiku~ Aku mau kau yang mencucinya Sehun. Tanpa terkecuali."_

 _Sehun hanya pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Percuma ia protes pada Jongin. Tidak akan di dengarkan._

 _Saat ia turun dari kamar Jongin dengan peralatan kebersihan juga sprei dan selimut Jongin, ia mendapati wajah penasaran dan kasihan dari pelayan lain. Mencecarnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang ia jawab seadanya dan senyum paksa. Mendapat semangat dari semuanya dan mengatakan jangan berputus asa._

 _Setelah selesai dengan urusan cuci mencuci, ia kembali ke kamarnya, mandi, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang._

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongdae yang ada di kasur sebelahnya juga pada Chanyeol yang ada di telepon. Mereka berdua tertawa lalu sesekali meringis kasihan mendengar cerita Sehun. Jongdae mengatakan jika Jongin memang memperlakukan pelayan pribadinya sekejam itu, dan bahkan itu belum ada apa-apanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya Jongin seperti itu. Chanyeol di seberang sana menyahuti jika Sehun tidak akan keluar dari mansion itu hidup-hidup karena siksa Jongin. Sialan sekali sahabat idiotnya itu.

Setelah sambungan teleponnya ia tutup paksa karena kesal dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae membawanya keluar lalu menuju ruang khusus pelayan yang sudah dipenuhi mereka semua dan menyuruh Sehun untuk makan. Uughh ia baru ingat jika ia tidak makan tadi siang akibat terkurung di kamar Jongin. Mereka lalu makan malam dengan sesekali berbincang. Menanyakan banyak hal pada Sehun yang notabene baru saja mereka kenal hari ini. Sehun senang walau ia lelah sekali, pelayan yang lain sangat baik padanya dan memberitahunya tentang Kim Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Nah, Sehun. Ayo ikut aku sekarang. Aku ingin pergi keluar dan kau harus ikut bersamaku"

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi. Pelayan yang lain terlihat akan berdiri tapi Jongin mengatakan tidak perlu.

"Ne? Aku ikut bersama tuan? Tapi kemana?" Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Meneliti penampilan Jongin. Memakai kaos putih, jaket hulit hitam, jeans ketat hitam, sepatu hitam-putih, ah dan rambut _ash pink_ nya tertutup topi putih.

Jongin mendengus. Ia hendak keluar malam ini dan balapan!

Dan Kris sialan itu menyuruhnya membawa serta Sehun untuk menemaninya. Huhuhu~ Jongin tidak mau jadi ejekan teman-teman sialannya di arena balap lagi.

 _Well_ , ku beri tahu. Saat itu ia pernah membawa pelayan pribadinya yang sudah tua ke arena balap dan berakhir dengan pelayannya yang menjerit-jerit takut melihatnya balapan lalu terjadi apa-apa padanya. Seluruh orang yang ada di arena balap itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat pelayannya berlari ke arahnya dan menyeret Jongin pulang.

 _Shit!_ Ia lalu jadi bahan ledekan selama seminggu oleh orang-orang disana. Harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu hancur, _kay_?

"Aku juga tidak mau kau ikut. Tapi si sialan Kris...Arghh pokoknya kau ikut denganku!"

Jongin menyeret Sehun keluar dari ruangan lalu menuju ke kamar Sehun. Melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mencengkram tangan Sehun lalu mendorong Sehun masuk ke kamar.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu sana dengan yang lebih pantas"

Sehun menggumam dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Jongin menunggu sambil bersender di tembok sambil memainkan iPhone nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun keluar.

 _'_ _Double Shit!_ Penampilannya lebih dari pantas!' Jongin memaki dalam hati. _Hell_ , lihatlah Sehun di hadapannya. Badan tinggi atletisnya itu memakai kaos hitam, jaket putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu hitam mengkilat.

"Apa pakaianku masih belum pantas tuan? Jika ya, aku akan menggantinya" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang terlihat melamun.

"Ehem. Tidak usah di ganti, itu sudah terlihat pantas. Dan apa kau lupa kau harus memanggilku apa?"

"Ah, nde.. m..master"

"Ayo berangkat" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sehun yang ada di belakangnya. Kalau Sehun mengganti pakaiannya lagi, bisa-bisa ia yang terlihat tidak pantas di samping Sehun!

Menuju parkiran mobil yang ada di bawah mansionnya, lalu memilih mobil Ferrari LaFerrari berwarna merah mengkilat. Menyuruh Sehun masuk lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan karena ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, lagian Jongin juga hanya diam dan menikmati musik yang di putar di mobilnya.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai.

" _What_? Arena balap?! Kau ingin balapan tuan? Ah maksudku master"

Ya. Mereka sampai di arena balap. Sehun tahu. Ia dapat melihat berbagai macam jenis mobil. Lumayan cukup banyak orang disini, tak terkecuali yeoja. Ia juga melihat ada cafe disana, juga meja-meja dan kursi di bawah payung besar.

"Nde kau benar hun. Aku ingin balapan malam ini. Ayo turun, ah, tapi sebelumnya jangan panggil aku tuan atau master disini, okay? Panggil aku Jongin saja. kau mengertikan? Yang terpenting, jangan membuat ku malu"

Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang keluar dari Ferrari nya.

"Tapi, kata Kris kau tidak boleh balapan tu, ah Jongin" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin berhenti berjalan lalu ingin menyahuti Sehun sebelum teman bodoh nya datang.

" _What's up bruhh!_ Wow..wow. Kau membawa siapa malam ini Jongin? Pengawalmu huh?" Jongin memandang malas Tao yang terkikik dan melepaskan tangan sialan Jessica yang menggelayut manja pada bahu lebar Sehun.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu Jess. _He's mine, kay?_ "

"Ughh,,posesif nya tuan muda Kim Jongin. Pelit sekali! Dia sangat hawtt Jong. Siapa nama mu eum tampan~" Jessica mengerling nakal pada Sehun yang berdiri kaku.

"A..aah namaku Ss.."

" _He's Sehun. Sehun is mine_. Okay, urusan selesai. Dimana lawan balapanku malam ini?" Jongin berucap seraya membawa Sehun kebelakangnya. Jessica mendengus melihat Jongin yang menyembunyikan si tampan dari hadapannya dan menggumam Jongin pelit.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Kau tidak sabar heh? Lawanmu malam ini adalah Zico. Kau menantangnya seminggu yang lalu"

Mereka berjalan menuju Zico yang berdiri di samping Lamborghini kuningnya. Berjabat tangan dan saling sapa sebentar. Menyebutkan nominal taruhan yang akan diperebutkan dan bonusnya adalah _slutty_ cantik.

"Ayo kita mulai balapannya Jongin, aku sudah tidak sabar mengalahkanmu malam ini" Zico memandang Jongin remeh yang hanya di balas Jongin dengan seringaian sexy nya.

"Eh, tapi bukan aku yang akan melawanmu malam ini boy" Ia kemudian memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin balapan? Apa tidak jadi?" Sehun bertanya heran. Jongin menyeringai kemudian menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sehun.

"Sehun. _My baby boy_ yang akan melawanmu malam ini~ Benarkan hunnie~" Sehun memandang kaget Jongin yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kirinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila Jongin? Aku? Kau menyuruhku balapan?!"

Sehun menyeret Jongin menjauh sedikit dari yang lainnya tadi. Memandang tajam Jongin yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku tidak boleh balapan? Nah, jadi kau saja yang menggantikanku Sehun~"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Jong. Ayo kita pulang saja sekarang"

"Tidak bisa! Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan sudah bernegosiasi dengannya! Kau harus mau menggantikan aku Sehun!" Aarghhh.. Jongin benar-benar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa sekarang juga pergi. Ya pergi dari mansionku sekalian dan mengundurkan diri!"

Aarghh andwae.

"Oke. Baiklah aku akan balapan. Kau puas sekarang?" Sehun menghela nafas gusar sambil memandang ke arah arena balap. _Shit_! Balapan!

"Nde~ terimakasih hunnie~" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sehun lalu berbisik, "Kalau kau sampai kalah, uang gajihmu akan ku potong untuk menggantikan uang taruhan itu Sehun~" Memandang Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?! Apa ... aahh Jongin hah" Kenapa Jongin harus membawa pekerjaan dan gajihnya untuk di pertaruhkan di arena balap sialan ini! Aaarghh Chanyeol. Tolong sahabatmu yang malang ini.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 _How? Interesting guys?_ _Next or nah?_

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Kritik dan sarannya selalu aku tunggu karena ku butuhkan untuk memperbaiki diri /sungkem/_

 _Sorry lama, aku khilaf. Sorry juga sampai segitu doang, aku buntu ide! Huwee~_

* * *

ohkim9488 : Ah rated M yah, mmm..menyusul ya ntar hehe~ thnks for review

bksekaii : Sudah lanjut ya~ thnks for review

jongiebottom : Ah, akan aku buat nanti kok seiring berjalannya ff ini kkk~ sabar ya, thnks for review

Wiwitdyas1 : Sudah ya, thnks for review

DayunorinoPEACH : Iya, dia mah uke nganu gitu deh Kkkkk~ ciyee yang yadong! Sama kayak aku *uppss. Thnks for review

PeriRumah : Hy, maaf ya hanya bisa panjang segini, aku kosong ide haha, thnks for review

Kaisyaa : Jongin disini masih gahar blum keliatan unyu nya nih. Nah lho~ dapat pencerahan dari mana kalo Sehun anak orang kaya? Kkkk~ Chanyeol kali tuh yang anak orang kaya muehehe. Kris mah pelayan ganteng~ thnks for review

Kim762 : Sehun strong kok kkk~ ya gitu lah namanya juga ortunya masih nganggap Jongin butuh didampingi haha thnks for review

Puji Hkhs : Nah, pas ketemu Sehun malah basah gegara Jongin tuh kkk~ thnks for review

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Wah ff yang mana tuh? Jangan" ntar aku bikin kamu nyesek juga lg di ff ini kkk~ Sehun mah strong biar di giles Jongin kkkk~ thnks for review

hkhs9488 : Mau nya sih gitu ya, tp Jongin masih nakal nih kkk~ akan aku usahain ya, ff aku blum serius bgt kok ini~ thnks for review

k1mut : Jongin masih pemanasan nih kkk~ thnks for review

Fardilsooo : Ahh, aku juga mau! Aku kurung di kamar seharian kalo gitu mah kkk~ thnks for review

* * *

 _Thank u yang sudah berkunjung dan yang sudah mau review ^^_

 _Kalau ada salah mohon dibenarkan ya, aku masih belajar. Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan reader~_

* * *

Laff yah~

Salam, LangitSenja.


	4. Chapter 3

**MASTER & I**

* * *

Holla~~ Ini ff kedua aku hasil me _remake_ dari salah satu komik! Hehehe~  
Komik karya JINNA MAI dengan judul Princess & I  
Okay, disini aku akan merombak habis dari kisah asli komiknya~ karena komiknya sangat pendek.  
Pengennya sih ini rated menjurus ke M sedikit. Entahlah~ aku tidak yakin bisa huhu  
Ah ini SEKAI ya~ Sehun!Seme, Kai!Uke

* * *

 _By: LangitSenja_

* * *

 **Pair : HUNKAI! SEKAI! Oh Sehun!Seme x Kim Jongin!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

.

Tulisan _cetak miring_ digunakan untuk bahasa asing dan flashback

Tulisan **BOLD** digunakan untuk menyatakan penekanan kata, negara, hari, dan jam

.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 ** _Preview..._**

 _"_ _Yeol, aku hanya pindah kesana. Hanya menjadi pelayan pribadi. Tidak pindah ke negara lain bahkan aku masih di Seoul! And for your information Park. Aku punya freetime hari minggu dan hari libur. Kalau kau cemas karena aku tidak bisa membantumu menangani perusahaan, kau bisa mengirim e-mail atau kita bisa bertemu"_

 _"_ _Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan Jongin. Sehun bahkan belum satu hari dirumah ini!"_

 _"_ _Bla..bla..bla.. Aku bahkan baru menyiramnya dengan air! Belum masuk dalam tahap mengerjainya, dasar Kris bodoh. Lantai ini kan bisa di bersihkan Sehun nanti~"_

 _"_ _Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi anda mulai hari ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah tau namamu. Aku Kim Jongin. Ya, ada yang bisa kau bantu. Kau tidak melihat kamarku berantakan dan air bekas mengguyurmu tadi masih menggenang? Pel sekarang, lalu rapihkan kamarku"_

 _"_ _Ah iya, jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku master, Sehunnie~"_

 _"_ _M..mwo?! M..master!?"_

 _"_ _He's Sehun. Sehun is mine. Okay, urusan selesai. Dimana lawan balapanku malam ini?"_

 _"_ _Ayo kita mulai balapannya Jongin, aku sudah tidak sabar mengalahkanmu malam ini"_

 _"_ _Sehun. My baby boy yang akan melawanmu malam ini~ Benarkan hunnie~"_

 _"_ _Tapi tidak seperti ini Jong. Ayo kita pulang saja sekarang"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau sampai kalah, uang gajihmu akan ku potong untuk menggantikan uang taruhan itu Sehun~" Memandang Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Mwo?! Apa ... aahh Jongin hah" Kenapa Jongin harus membawa pekerjaan dan gajihnya untuk di pertaruhkan di arena balap sialan ini! Aaarghh Chanyeol. Tolong sahabatmu yang malang ini._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Seoul. Arena Balap.**

 ** _Monday_** **. 10.30 p.m**

Tao sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jongin yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan namja tampan bernama Sehun yang tadi membawa Jongin agak menjauh dari mereka, dan sekarang mereka berdua terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ia melihat wajah Sehun sedikit kesal dan pasrah sekarang. Ah~ pasti karena Jongin menyebut yang akan balapan adalah Sehun. Tadi, Sehun terlihat kaget dan tidak suka. Jongin memang pemaksa.

Sejujurnya Tao masih penasaran dengan sosok Sehun. Ia mengira-ngira siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Tak biasanya Jongin membawa orang luar apalagi Jongin akan balapan. Apa Sehun adalah _bodyguard_ Jongin atau _baby sitter_ (re: pelayan pribadi) Jongin? Tapi, bukankah sosok Sehun terlalu sempurna hanya untuk jadi salah satu dari itu? Biasanya _bodyguard_ Jongin berperawakan besar dengan wajah sedikit menyeramkan, sedangkan _baby sitter_ nya biasanya sudah berumur dan tidak _hawt_ seperti Sehun.

"Tao, kau tau siapa sebenarnya Sehun?! Ayo mengaku padaku~~ Ah, dia begitu _hawt_!" Jessica memandang iri Jongin yang bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sehun. Ugh, ia tadi sempat bergelayut di bahu namja tampan itu. Bahunya lebar dan otot-ototnya... Ah! Sehun juga sangat tampan, tinggi, keren, pakaiannya juga bagus, apa Sehun teman kencan Jongin?

"Aku juga tidak tau dia siapa, Jess. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya tadi"

"Ku kira dia kekasih Jongin" Timpal Zico yang tadi sebenarnya cukup kaget melihat tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba manja dan mengatakan kalau yang akan balapan dengannya adalah namja bernama Sehun itu. Tidak biasanya Jongin menyerahkan balapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Jongin punya kekasih _dude_ , bukannya selama ini Jongin hanya kencan dan _one night stand_? Sudah lama dia tidak pacaran" Tutur Jessica yang diangguki Tao dan Zico.

Benar juga.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Kim Jongin sang tuan muda yang begitu memikat itu adalah seorang _player_. Jongin suka kencan dengan namja atau yeoja. Ia juga suka _one night stand_ apabila sedang butuh pelampiasan. Ia pemakan segala. _Bisex_. _Top and Bottom_. Tapi jangan khawatir, ia bersih dari penyakit karena tidak memilih orang sembarangan dan tentu saja memakai pengaman. Ia main bersih dan akan ke dokter pribadinya seminggu sekali.

Jongin tidak pernah meresmikan suatu hubungan. Ia tidak tertarik dengan hal berbau resmi dan mengikat seperti itu. Dulu, saat ia _Junior High School_ , ia memang pernah pacaran tiga kali. Lalu, setelah merasa bahwa pacaran itu ternyata menyiksa jiwa muda nan bebasnya, ia tidak pernah lagi pacaran. Disitulah awal mula tuan muda manja ini memutuskan menjadi _player. Sigh._

"Yah, tapi mungkin saja~ Tadi Jongin bahkan memanggil namja itu dengan ' _my baby boy_ ' kan?"

Benar juga kata Zico.

Sebelumnya bahkan Jongin menarik Sehun dari Jessica dan berkata ' _Sehun is mine_ '! Jongin selama ini tidak pernah perduli walaupun teman kencannya _flirting_ di hadapannya dengan yang lain. Apalagi mengatakan bahwa teman kencan itu miliknya! Nah, tadi itu apa?!

Wow.

Tao mulai pusing sekarang. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut ke Jongin pun percuma. Jongin terlihat tidak dalam _mood_ yang begitu baik tadi. Biar kau mencecar dan menerornya dengan beribu pertanyaan, Jongin akan tetap diam atau ia akan menyumbat mulut bawel mu.

"Okey, ayo mulai balapannya sekarang!" Tao terkejut dan menghentikan sekelumut pikirannya tadi saat mendengar seruan Jongin.

"Wah wah, sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan _your baby boy_ hmm Jonginnie?" Tanya Zico sambil memandang Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya masih dengan tangan bergelayut pada Sehun yang wajahnya berubah sedikit suram.

"Nde tentu saja~ Aku hanya mendiskusikan apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika menang darimu Coco" Jongin menyeringai nakal kepada tiga orang didepannya (Zico, Tao, dan Jessica) yang memandang Jongin malas.

"Apa Sehun akan mendapatkan malam panas, huh? Ah, Coco~ Aku suka panggilan itu" Zico berujar dan melangkah menuju Sehun.

"Umh, rahasia pribadi _dude_ ~ Kkkk~" Jongin terkikik geli sambil melihat ke arah Sehun yang mendengus.

'Sial, malam panas apanya! Dompetku yang panas iya! Mereka tidak tahu saja jumlah uang taruhan Jongin sebesar gajih ku selama tiga bulan di mansion Kim! Yang sialnya, aku baru hari ini resmi bekerja disana. Huhu, kalau kalah balapan dan dipecat, aku akan mengemis pada Chanyeol!' Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zico yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu Sehun-ssi. Arena balap ini sudah seperti halaman rumahku, kau tau? Tidak ku biarkan pemula di arena balap ini, mengalahkanku" Zico menatap remeh Sehun. Ia yakin tidak akan kalah malam ini. Apalagi, melawan pemula. Cih.

"Ah, aku juga tidak mungkin kalah darimu Zico-ssi _. Let's get started and see who is the winner_ "

Ucapan dan _smirk_ kecil yang menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun membuat Jongin yang dari tadi memerhatikan interaksi keduanya tertegun. Intonasi suara Sehun yang tegas dan terkesan dingin barusan sangat disukai telinganya dan membuatnya meremang.

 _For God Sake_?!

Apa yang ia pikirkan!? Membuat meremang?! _No_!

'Otak bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?!' Jongin segera mengenyahkan pikirannya dan merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil kunci mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merahnya dan menyerahkan pada Sehun.

Mereka semua kini sudah berada di jalan arena balap.

Tao sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang kini bergerombol di pinggir jalan arena balap. Pinggir jalan arena balap kanan maupun kiri kini sudah penuh oleh namja maupun yeoja. Mereka terlihat antusias melihat namja yang kata Tao bernama Sehun yang tadi di bawa Jongin itu akan balapan melawan Zico.

Apa benar Jongin menyerahkan balapan kali ini pada pemuda asing yang tidak diketahui kemampuannya itu? Melihat batang hidungnya saja, mereka baru kali. Nah, ini langsung akan balapan? Sehebat apa memangnya namja tampan itu.

 _Well_ , kalau itu Jongin mereka pasti akan percaya kalau hasilnya telak Jongin yang akan memenangkan balapan. Walau Zico adalah pembalap liar di deretan teratas, tapi Kim Jongin yang jam balapnya tinggi dengan segala _skill_ balapnya tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Sehun sudah duduk dibalik setir mobil Ferrari LaFerrari milik Jongin. Zico juga sudah _ready_ di dalam Lamborghini kuningnya.

Jongin kini berada di samping mobilnya. Bertengger manis di jendela mobil yang terbuka. Menyeringai pada Sehun yang terlihat sedikit gugup sekarang.

" _Easy boy_. Tadi kau terlihat pede sekali didepan Zico. Sekarang gugup eh?"

Suara Jongin yang manis dan merdu itu sekarang terdengar sedikit mengerikan ditelinga Sehun. Apalagi mengingat ancaman-ancaman Jongin padanya.

"Hah~ Kalau ada apa-apa dengan mobilmu, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab Jong" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

"Eum, aku masih punya banyak mobil digarasi~ Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa dengan _Sexy Red_ ku, kau harus mengganti kerusakannya Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau bisa menyetir! Kau harus menang! Dan.. Jangan sampai melecetkan sedikit saja _Sexy Red_ ku!"

 _Oh God_.

Benarkan?

Jongin mengancamnya lagi. _Sexy Red_ ia bilang. Hah. Jongin bahkan tidak memikirkan keselamatannya dan bertanya padanya dulu apa ia pernah menyetir Ferrari, atau apa ia pernah balapan atau tidak.

'Dasar si manis sadis!' Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Okey, Jongin! Kau harus segera menjauh dari Sehun sekarang. Balapannya akan segera dimulai!" Jongin mendengus malas menanggapi seruan keras Jessica yang sekarang berada di depan garis _start_ sambil membawa bendera bercorak seperti papan catur.

"Baiklah hunnie. Kau harus menang _kay_! Jangan mempermalukan aku malam ini. Bye"

Sehun termangu sebentar. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jongin tadi?!

Sehun memegang pipinya.

Kim Jongin mengecup kilat pipinya barusan!

 _Hell yeah!_

"God, aku bisa terkena serangan jantung jika tingkah Jongin berubah-ubah seperti ini. Mencium setelah mengancam?!" Sehun terus bergumam tidak jelas seraya tangannya mengelus pipinya yang tadi di kecup Jongin. Senyum kecil juga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya digoda karena mereka melihat Jongin yang mengecup pipi namja itu barusan yang hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan seringaian _sexy_. Jessica bahkan cemberut disana. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jessica.

'Haha rasakan! Enak saja dia tadi menggoda Sehun. Sehunkan punyaku. Eh, maksudnya pelayanku!' Batin Jongin gemas.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Park Mansion.**

 ** _Monday_** **. 10.30 p.m**

" _Shittttt_! Aaarghhh! Apa benar itu dia?"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang semakin lama semakin melemah dari dalam kamar mandi sebuah kamar di mansion Park. Teriakan-teriakan frustasi itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama saat sang pemilik memasuki kamarnya setelah pulang dari kantor.

Park Chanyeol yang merupakan pelaku teriakan itu tengah menatap tak percaya pada cermin wastafel yang lumayan besar. Disana, terpantul bayangan dirinya yang berantakan dan menyedihkan. Wajah tampannya yang berkharisma selama dikantor tadi hilang sudah. Terdapat jejak air mata di wajah tampannya. Bahkan mata bulat besarnya yang telah memiliki kantung mata bengkak itu seakan siap menumpahkan banyak air mata sekarang saat mengingat bayang orang itu.

Orang itu.

Masa lalu yang membuatnya merasakan pedih.

Masa lalu yang menghempaskannya ke lumbung duka setelah melambungkannya ke nirwana.

Masa lalu yang membuatnya terpuruk berbulan-bulan. _Ani_ , bertahun-tahun.

Masa lalu yang meninggalkannya hanya dengan sepucuk surat berisi dua baris kata.

"Waeee? Haruskah aku melihatmu lagi setelah berbagai upayaku melupakanmu, huh?!" Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya kasar sambil terisak pilu.

Setelah mengantar Sehun ke mansion Kim tadi Chanyeol menjadi sekacau ini. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ia akan melihat orang itu di mansion Kim.

Orang itu.

Namja itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Chanyeol mencarinya ke berbagai tempat.

Namja itu berdiri di sana.

Di depan pintu megah mansion Kim. Membuatnya terpaku sejenak didalam mobil dan menjadi _blank_ seketika. Otaknya dengan lancar sedikit memutar ulang kejadian memilukan dulu. Otaknya masih ingat dengan sangat kata-kata yang terdapat di sepucuk surat yang sampai sekarang masih ia simpan dikotak yang penuh barang-barang berharga kenangan dari namja itu.

 _Mianhae Channie.. I can't with u anymore._

 _I don't love u. It's just a game for me. Forget me, kay?_

Kata-kata disurat itu terus berlarian dipikiran Chanyeol, membuatnya ingin muntah.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ini semua apalagi sosok itu kepada Sehun. Makanya saat ia sempat terpaku di dalam mobil karena melihat sosok itu dan Sehun bertanya ada apa dengannya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat Sehun meneleponnya tadi pun Chanyeol dengan susah payah menghentikan kepiluannya dan mendengarkan ocehan sahabat baiknya itu, juga berusaha terdengar senormal ia yang biasanya agar Sehun tidak curiga.

Jika kau bingung kenapa Sehun yang menyandang sebagai sahabatnya itu sampai tidak tahu cerita memilukannya, itu karena Sehun sempat tidak berada di Korea dulu dan mereka jarang berkomunikasi karena kesibukan. Jadi lah, Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sosok itu serta cerita dibaliknya.

"Upaya sia-sia yang ku lakukan semakin terlihat bodoh saat aku melihatmu berdiri disana" Chanyeol memukul dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Satu tahun.. kita bersama satu tahun lebih.. d..dan kau bilang. G..game? Hahaha" Tawa serta isakan memilukan Chanyeol menggema di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia lalu beranjak keluar dan menuju ranjang empuknya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu bergelung didalam selimut. Malam kelam yang sunyi itu diiringi irama kesakitan hati Chanyeol hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

 **Seoul. Arena Balap.**

 ** _Monday_** **. 11.15 p.m**

Jongin ternganga di tempatnya. Begitu pula puluhan orang yang bergerombol di sisi kanan serta kiri jalan.

Semuanya kini memerhatian mobil Ferrari LaFerrari milik Jongin. Ah, _ani_. Tapi, memerhatikan sosok tampan putih pucat yang turun dari mobil dengan seringaian lebar yang menunjukkan gigi taring kecilnya dan kerlingan angkuh.

Di sebelah kanannya, Zico keluar dengan membanting pintu mobilnya seraya mungumpat dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" _W..what_? Zico kalah..."

" _I can't believe it!_ "

" _Ohmy_ ~ Namja itu menang!"

" _He's the winner! Who's he actually_?"

"Dia sangat _cool_. Lihat _smirk_ nya! Kyaaa"

Masih banyak lagi bisik-bisik nyaring yang terdengar disekitar gerombolan itu. Jessica tentu saja tidak kalah hebohnya saat tahu bahwa Sehun memenangkan balapan malam ini. Tao menatap kagum sosok Sehun yang berjalan angkuh menuju Zico.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedikit kagum pada Sehun saat ini. Sedikit! Jongin tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan menang tadi, karena ia tidak tau bagaimana _skill_ mengemudi Sehun. Ia kan sebenarnya berharap Sehun kalah supaya bisa menyiksa Sehun. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju Sehun. Bergumam banyak tentang Sehun yang memenangkan balapan malam ini. " _What the actually happen? He's lost in the start.. and in the middle of races... ah! I dunno!_ " Jongin mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun dan Zico yang saling menatap sengit. _Okay_ , hanya Zico yang sengit disini. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Zico dengan seringaian serta dagu yang terangkat angkuh.

" _How dude?Ah, Sorry for beating u at ur own racing arena hm~_ " Sehun terkekeh kecil setelah mengucapkannya. Membuat Zico menggeram kesal karena merasa direndahkan oleh Sehun.

'Sial! Aku kalah dengan 'pemula' di arenaku sendiri' Umpat Zico dalam hati. Ia lalu mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Hah~ Yeah, aku akui kau hebat Sehun. _I'm lose_ " Setelah mengatakan itu pada Sehun dan sempat saling berjabat, Zico lalu menjauh dari sana.

Jongin yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat keduanya dan sedikit terkagum-ehem-dengan-Sehun-ehem- akhirnya menghentikannya karena tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja berpakaian seperti _slut_ menghampiri Sehun dan bergelayut menjijikan pada Sehunnya –ehem- pelayan pribadinya. Yeoja berpakaian kekurangan bahan itu menempelkan payudaranya serta menekan-nekannya pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri terlihat kaget dan berusaha menjauh, tetapi si yeoja itu terus menggelayutinya.

"Ya! _What r u doin', huh!?_ Menjauh sana!" Bentak Jongin pada yeoja itu seraya menarik Sehun ke sampingnya.

"Wae? Namja tampan ini kan memenangkan balapannya Jongin~ kalau kau lupa, aku adalah hadiah bonusnya. Jadi, ia bisa menikmati hadiahnya sekarang~" Ucapan yeoja itu entah kenapa terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Jongin. Apalagi melihat yeoja itu mengerling genit pada Sehun, rasanya Jongin ingin mencolok mata yeoja itu. Jadi, inilah hadiah bonusnya. Seorang _slut_.

"Hah~ Jangan bermimpi _bitch_! Hunnie tidak akan mungkin mau menikmati hadiahnya, apalagi itu dirimu! Benarkan hunnie? Hunnie pasti hanya ingin denganku kan?!"

Sehun yang daritadi mengernyitkan dahi serta bergumam 'eww' karena melihat yeoja itu kini memandang Jongin yang memeluk lengannya mesra serta menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang demi apapun, sangat sangat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan!

Oh, jangan lupakan _poutty lips_ merah merekah itu!

"Haha, tapi dia diam saja tuh, nini~ Em, Sehun? Ayo-"

"Apa-apaan! Jangan menyentuhnya _bitch_!"

"Hey, sudah sudah. Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu Jong" Lerai Sehun seraya menarik tangan Jongin yang terangkat ingin menjambak rambut yeoja itu.

" _Mwo_? Kau lebih membelakan si _bitchy_ murahan itu, huh?! Kau ingin menikmatinya? Lihat hun, dia itu _bitch_!" Jongin entah kenapa sangat tidak suka Sehun yang seperti membelakan yeoja itu yang menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Sehun dan pura-pura ketakutan dengan Jongin. Apalagi melihat seringaian kecil untuknya dari yeoja memuakkan itu. Cih.

"Kenapa sih kau Jong?! Menikmati apanya?! Kenapa mulutmu kasar sekali, huh? _Control ur fckin' mouth!_ " Sehun bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, bukan bermaksud membelakan yeoja yang jujur saja –memang memuakkan baginya- tapi kan Jongin tidak berhak juga berkata sekasar itu. "Cepat minta maaf Jong!"

Jongin terkejut Sehun membentaknya agak keras dan mencengkram bahunya kuat. Dadanya sedikit sesak, ntah kenapa matanya jadi berkaca-kaca sekarang. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Sehun, di belakang Sehun, si yeoja sialan itu terkikik tanpa suara merasa menang karena namja tampan yang bernama Sehun itu membelakannya.

"Minta maaf ku bilang!"

'Ughh, yeoja sialan! Hiks' Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasa setetes air mata akan jatuh dari matanya. Ia lalu segera berlari berlawanan arah dengan letak mobilnya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Tao lalu membuka kasar pintu mobil Tao. Menyuruh Tao lekas melajukan mobil Lamborghini Aventador nya meninggalkan arena balap. Menyisakan Sehun yang ternganga melihat kepergian sang tuan mudanya. Sehun lalu langsung bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Jongin dan menginjak gas. Tidak memerdulikan yeoja sialan pemicu perkelahian mereka tadi yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Arrgh! _Shit!_ A..apa Jongin tadi me..menangis? Hah~" Sehun dengan jelas melihat bulir air mata Jongin yang jatuh dari mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca tadi sebelum Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Am I hurt him?_ Argh! Mulut bodoh. Kenapa aku membentaknya tadi?!"

 _Okay_ , Sehun akan mencatat ini baik-baik di kepalanya kalau seorang Kim Jongin tidak suka dibantah, tidak suka dipaksa, tidak suka melihatmu membelakan orang lain selain dirinya, apalagi dibentak! Huhu, ia akan meminta maaf sesegera mungkin pada Jongin nanti dan berharap si tuan muda-ehem-master-nya itu tidak akan memecatnya.

* * *

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa Jong?" Tao akhirnya memutuskan menyerukan suaranya saat beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan karena Jongin yang seenak jidat menariknya tadi dan berakhir ia yang menjadi supir sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun. Jongin sepanjang jalan hanya diam dengan wajah tertekuk, kedua kaki naik ditekuk dan dipeluk oleh kedua tangannya dan Jongin daritadi hanya memandang kearah luar.

"Antarkan saja aku pulang Tao-ya"

Hm. Suara Jongin terdengar sedikit parau. Saat sudah di dalam mobil dan ingin memasang _seatbelt_ tadi juga ia sempat melihat mata Jongin memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Hah~ kenapa sebenarnya.

"Hey nini, kau kenapa eum? Kau masuk kedalam mobilku, menyuruhku menjadi supir, lalu meninggalkan _Sexy Red-_ mu serta _Sexy Boy_ -mu di arena balap tadi. Kau berkelahi eum?" Tao bertanya lembut pada sahabat manja disebelahnya ini. Jongin yang dalam mode seperti ini haruslah diperlakukan lembut dan hati-hati. Berhasil. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao dan merengut.

" _Sexy Boy_ apanya! Aku benci dengannya! Dia lebih membelakan si _bitchy bitch_ si nenek lampir Irene itu daripada aku Tao-ya! Bisa kau bayangkan si nenek lampir itu bahkan berani menyeringai dan menertawakan aku dibelakang Sehun! Dasar licik! Sehun si bodoh itu bahkan membentakku dihadapan yeoja licik itu! _I fckin' hate him_!"

Wow..wow.

Tao terkekeh mendengar keluhan Jongin yang sedari tadi dipendamnya sendiri. Jongin menceritakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Mata sayunya itu membulat lucu dan berkilat kesal. Kini dadanya turun naik karena menahan kesal. Tangannya mengacak surai _ash pink_ -nya hingga berantakan.

"A-ah, karena itu. Haha si Irene memang _slut_ menyebalkan sainganmu kan? Kau cemburu Sehun lebih membela Irene hem, nini?" Tao menyeringai melihat Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"C..cemburu?! Haha, mimpi saja sana! _Heol_ ~ Yang benar saja aku cemburu pada si bodoh itu!"

"Haha tapi serius, Sehun sebenarnya siapamu, ni? Kau membawanya ke arena balap, menyerahkan _Sexy Red_ -mu yang tak pernah mau kau serahkan pada siapapun termasuk aku, dan menyerahkan balapan padanya yang ternyata wow..ia menangkan dengan mengagumkan, menyebutnya _'he's mine'_ _'my baby boy'_ , menghindarkannya dari Jess, mengecup pipinya, mengejek Jess karena kecupan itu, dan sekarang _you're fckin' jealous with them –Sehun and Irene-_ yang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. _Are u okay, huh?_ Apa Sehun kekasihmu?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Tao.

Huh?

Apa benar ia melakukan semua yang disebutkan Tao tadi? Jongin merasa pipinya memanas sekarang. Ntah, ia hanya merasa malu sekarang. 'Kenapa aku terdengar seperti uke centil yang posesif pada kekasihnya sih! Memalukan..huhuhu eomma..' Keluh Jongin dalam hati. Tao yang melihat Jongin memerahpun tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Hahahaha, tak usah malu padaku nini. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pacaran eum? Kau posesif tau? Haha. Nanti berbaikanlah dengan Sehun. Ku lihat ia tadi juga tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan si nenek lampir itu" Jongin semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Tao yang menyangka ia dan Sehun adalah kekasih. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau menyangkal dengan mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah pelayan pribadinya pada Tao. Nanti pasti teman-temannya akan mengejeknya lagi karena ia punya pelayan pribadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huh? Aku tidak akan mau berbaikan dengan si bodoh Sehun! Pasti juga ia sedang bersenang-senang menikmati hadiah-ah maksudku si _bitchy_ itu! Menyebalkan."

Tao terkekeh melihat Jongin yang terus bergumam betapa ia bencinya dengan si Irene dan Sehun yang bodohnya lebih membelakan si _bitchy_ itu. Tao lalu memerhatikan spionnya dan melihat Ferrari LaFerrari merah Jongin melaju dengan kencang jauh di belakang Aventador nya. Tao lalu semakin melajukan mobilnya agar Sehun agak tertinggal.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Sehun sedang bersenang-senang dengan Irene setelah kau dengan mengenaskan kabur darinya Jong haha"

"Sialan, aku tidak kabur dasar panda! Mungkin saja kan mereka sekarang saling melumat. Cih" Jongin membayangkan betapa menjijikannya Sehun bersama dengan Irene saling tindih lalu saling melu-

"Aigo~ Hentikan khayalanmu Jong! Cih, sementang baru pacaran segitu cemburunya... Kita sudah sampai, cepat turun tuan muda"

Jongin turun dari mobil Tao dengan merengut. Apasih sahabat cerewetnya ini, seenaknya menuduhnya cemburu. _Sorry_ , ia tidak sudi.

"Masuklah dan segeralah berbaikan dengan kekasih tampanmu itu. Ah iya Jong, jangan lupa traktirannya nanti, _kay_? Aku akan memberitahukan Baekhyun, Jessica, dan yang lain kalau kau akan mentraktir kami dalam rangka telah meninggalkan status jomblo mu itu. Jangan lupa bawa serta Sehun. _Bye_ nini~"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya kau panda jejadian! Argghh Tao!" Sialan sekalikan punya sahabat macam Tao. "Cih tidak tahu diri. Traktiran apanya. Enak saja" Gumam Jongin seraya memasuki mansion mewahnya.

"Jongin, kenapa kau pulang bersama Tao? Mana Sehun dan mobilmu?"

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam mansion. Wu _fckin'_ Kris sudah menanyainya macam-macam. Memang Kris appanya? Eommanya? Cerewet sekali. Ia kan bukan anak gadis.

"Terserahkulah. Sehun sedang bercinta mungkin" Tak memerdulikan Kris yang mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapannya, Jongin melangkah melewati Kris hendak menuju taman belakang mansionnya. Kris sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi saat melihat wajah keruh Jongin, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia akan bertanya pada Sehun nanti kalau Sehun pulang.

Kris sudah berbalik dan akan menuju kamarnya sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Kris-ssi, apa tuan muda sudah pulang?"

"Ah, ya. Jongin sudah pulang barusan. Kenapa kalian tidak pulang bersama, Sehun? Oh, panggil aku Kris saja" Kris sedikit tidak nyaman Sehun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –ssi. Ia dan Sehun kan seumuran.

"Mm, tadi kami ada sedikit masalah Kris. Lalu, yah.. kau tau lah.." Sehun sedikit resah dan terlihat khawatir sekarang. Kris jadi semakin penasaran. Ia menatap tajam Sehun.

"Hahh~ A..aku, aku membentaknya tadi Kris" Lirih Sehun.

Yah, pantas saja Jongin pulang duluan dengan wajah keruh. Tuan mudanya itu paling tidak bisa dibentak. Ia bisa sangat kesal bahkan menangis.

"Ya sudah, minta maaflah padanya Sehun. Jongin ada di taman belakang sekarang. Biasanya kalau ia kesal, ia akan kesana bahkan berenang. Temuilah.." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan Sehun dan Jongin. Paling-paling, nanti Jongin akan balas dendam pada Sehun.

* * *

 **Seoul. Mansion Kim.**

 ** _Tuesday_** **. 12.35 a.m**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman belakang. Sunyi. Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Jongin disini.

'Apa Jongin sudah pergi kekamarnya ya?' Pikiran Sehun lalu terbantahkan dari kerasnya suara Jongin yang memecah kesunyian malam ditaman belakang.

"Sehunnnnn sialan! _Stupid!_ _I hate u! Fckin' hate u!_ Hiks"

Ah, sepertinya Jongin berada di area kolam renang.

Sehun menyusuri taman, sesampainya ia di area kolam renang terbuka itu, ia melihat perawakan Jongin dari belakang yang menceburkan kakinya ke dalam kolam. Sehun melihat bahu Jongin sedikit bergetar. Em, saat mendengar teriakan Jongin tadi sebenarnya menciutkan niat Sehun untuk menghampiri Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak mau masalah ini berlarut-larut dan semakin membuat Jongin kesal.

Setelah mengambil nafas banyak dan menghembuskannya pelan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin. Duduk di sebelah Jongin dan ikut menceburkan kakinya ke kolam tanpa suara.

' _Shit!_ Jongin menangis. Hhh~ _I hate my stupid lips_ ' Sehun mengumpati kebodohannya dalam hati karena sudah menyebabkan Jongin seperti ini.

Jongin yang baru tersadar jika ada orang di sebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang itu. 'Sial Sehun lagi!' Jongin sudah akan beranjak sebelum Sehun menahan pergerakannya.

"Lepas! Aku mau masuk!" Ketus Jongin.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku" Sehun menarik dagu Jongin agar berhadapan dengannya. Dapat ia lihat wajah manis itu memerah dengan buliran air mata di pipi nya.

"Hey, mian. Mianhae. Aku, aku bodoh, _kay_? Tidak seharusnya tadi aku membentakmu seperti itu" Sehun berucap lembut seraya menghapus buliran air mata Jongin. Jongin menutup matanya erat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau, memaafkanku kan? Aku sungguh menyesal, Jongin"

Bbyuuuurr!

Jongin menceburkan Sehun ke dalam kolam renang. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan Sehun. Apa-apaan, sudah tadi membentaknya sekarang malah minta baikan. Ia tidak sudi. Sehun harus dihukum!

"Maaf? Cuih. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sekarang!"

Jongin sudah akan beranjak dari area kolam renang saat suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Jong... ah... tt..to..long.. huaah. Ah! Jong...in hhh"

Sial! Sehun tenggelam sekarang. Tadi ia memang mendorong Sehun kuat ke dalam kolam. Tapi, masa Sehun tenggelam? _Hell_ , badan Sehun kan tinggi.

"Ya! Tidak usah berakting bodoh! Aku tahu kau pura-pura! _Sorry_ ya, tidak mempan untukku." Jongin mulai beranjak lagi. Tapi ia masih mendengar suara Sehun meminta tolong dan kepakan tangan Sehun pada air kolam. Hingga akhirnya sunyi. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada kolam yang sekarang airnya tenang.

 _Crapppp!_ _Sehun is gone!_

"Se..sehun?" Jongin berjalan ke tepi kolam. "Sehun? Ya! Berhenti berakting! Ini tidak lucu! Keluar hun!" _Jongin is fckin' scared right now_. Sehun tidak muncul-muncul di permukaan. Jongin menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Menyerukan nama Sehun berulang kali tapi tidak ada sahutan. Ia pun menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga tersisa boxer lalu melompat ke dalam kolam. Mencari Sehun dengan gelisah tapi tidak ketemu. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan melingkari perut ber-abs samarnya saat ia muncul di permukaan.

"Jongin.."

Oh _fckin'_ Sehun memeluknya sekarang. Apa Sehun mengerjainya? Huh?

"Ya! Kau mengerjaiku, huh? Beraninya kau memelukku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Uhuk.. hhh~ A..aku, uhuk Jong..." Pelukan di perutnya melonggar. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan menangkap tubuh Sehun yang lunglai.

"Hun! Sehun! Bangun!"

* * *

 **Seoul. Mansion Kim.**

 ** _Tuesday_** **. 7.45 a.m**

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menoleh ke kanan dan tidak mendapati Jongdae disana. Ia merasa pagi ini kepalanya begitu pusing dan kaki kanannya sedikit kram.

"Arghh, kepalaku...ugh. Sial, sudah dekat jam 8" Sehun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan bersender di kepala ranjang. Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Setelah sampai di mansion ia menemui Jongin ditaman, meminta maaf, lalu ia di dorong Jongin ke kolam renang, berakhir dengan dirinya tenggelam dan akhirnya pingsan.

 _Sigh_. Benar-benar memalukan.

Jika bisa, Sehun ingin memutar ulang malam tadi. Masa ia pingsan di dekapan Jongin?! Yang benar saja! Sebenarnya ia bisa berenang. Sangat bisa malah. Tapi, tadi malam kakinya tiba-tiba saja kram dan yah...begitulah.

" _God_ , seorang Oh Sehun tenggelam karena kram lalu pingsan didekapan tuannya. Menyedihkan.." Ratap Sehun.

Cklek.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin berdiri disana.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Pagi ini Jongin hanya memakai piyama merah maroon longgar berbahan jatuh yang lembut. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, hmm sepertinya Jongin baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ne Jongi-ah maksudku tuan muda" Sehun lupa bahwa panggilan 'Jongin' kan hanya berlaku malam tadi karena mereka di arena balap.

"Hmm.. Kau sudah baikan bukan? Mi..mian, aku tidak tahu kau tidak bisa berenang. Cepat urusi aku! Ini sudah jam 8, dan Sehun, panggil aku master" Niatnya Jongin sih pagi ini melihat keadaan Sehun yang malam tadi tenggelam dan pingsan. Ia merasa bersalah. Sedikit. Tapi, karena egonya terlalu tinggi dan juga malu, ia mengucapkannya cepat dan berakhir menyuruh Sehun. Tsk.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa berenang, tapi kaki ku tiba-tiba saja kram malam tadi. Ne, aku sudah baikan Jo- master, bisakah aku bersiap dulu? Nanti aku akan ke kamarmu"

"Mm, terserah kau saja"

Setelah Jongin berlalu, Sehun pun bangun dan bersiap ke kamar mandi. Hmm, ia baru sadar kalau malam tadi ia tercebur bukan memakai piyama satin seperti ini. Yang ukurannya sedikit kekecilan ditubuhnya.

"Whoa, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?"

* * *

 **Seoul. Mansion Kim.**

 ** _Tuesday_** **. 8.15 a.m**

Jongin berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ah, sangat memerah! Bukan, Jongin tidak sakit kok. Jangan khawatir. Ia hanya sedikit malu mengingat malam tadi.

Tidak, sangat malu sebenarnya!

Apa? Karena menceburkan Sehun? Bukan. Itu sih ia senang sebenarnya-ups. Jongin memerah karena mengingat kejadian setelah Sehun pingsan sebenarnya. Ia yang dipeluk Sehun? Bukan. Ini lebih ehem... hahaha. Kalian akan _shock_ kalau tau!

"Aaaaaa Sial! Harusnya aku biarkan saja, tsk. Eomma~~ apa yang aku lakukan sebenarnya malam tadi huaaa"

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Jongin akhirnya sudah berhasil membawa tubuh pingsan Sehun ke tepi kolam. Inginnya sih ia biarkan saja semalaman disana. Tapi kalau Sehun mati gimana? Kan Jongin juga yang masuk penjara. Karena ia juga tidak mau dilaporkan ke orang tuanya atas penceburan sang pelayan pribadi yang bahkan belum genap sehari dirumahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta Kris atau pelayannya yang lain untuk membawa Sehun ke dalam._

 _Dengan sangat terpaksa, Jongin memapah Sehun ke dalam mansion. Sedikit mengendap-endap dengan susah payah –please, tubuh Sehun lebih besar dan tentunya lebih berat darinya- karena takut ketahuan, akhirnya ia sampai juga di kamarnya._

 _Kamarnya?_

 _Ya iyalah, masa Jongin mengantar Sehun kekamarnya dengan Sehun yang basah kuyup seperti ini. Lagian, ia tadi sempat mendengar suara Jongdae, yang artinya kamar Sehun belum aman. Jongdae kan ember, bisa-bisa ia dilaporkan ke Kris lagi._

 _Setelah meletakkan tubuh Sehun di lantai kamar mandi, what? Lantai kamar mandi? Tentu saja! Masa iya di ranjangnya, bisa basah dong ranjangnya. Tidur dimana dong nanti Jongin~ Jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya dilantai itu juga._

 _"_ _Astaga, Sehun! Kau berat sekali tau! Hah hah hah" Dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur, Jongin bangkit dan mulai membuka pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Sehun._

 _Hey hey! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya! Jongin hanya kasian meliat tubuh Sehun yang mulai dingin._

 _Setelah jaket dan baju Sehun ia lepas, Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Jujur saja, ia kagum dan iri melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun. Kulitnya begitu putih, tubuhnya kokoh, dadanya bidang, otot-ototnya... dan lihatlah abs Sehun yang terbentuk lebih bagus daripada miliknya, tidak samar, tapi juga tidak berlebihan. "Sial, tubuhku tidak ada apa-apanya tsk" Jongin bergumam lalu merengut._

 _Berusaha mengalihkan ke-iri-annya terhadap tubuh Sehun, Jonginpun mulai membuka celana yang melekat di kaki panjang itu. Sedetik setelah celana serta dalaman Sehun terlepas, wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Ia menyesali tindakannya. Matanya membulat lucu. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menggigit bibirnya. Kali ini ia akui ia sangat iri. Kaki Sehun kokoh dan panjang, pahanya juga bagus, ehem dan jangan lupakan sesuatu di antara selangkangan itu..._

 _"_ _Be..belum turn on saja sudah sebesar ini, bagaimana kalau.." Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Otak korsletnya mulai membayangkan betapa besarnya penis Sehun._

 _Yup guys. Penis._

 _Jongin masih memandang penis Sehun. Penis tertidur Sehun itu begitu besar dan panjang. Masih tertidur saja sudah segitu?! Apa kabar penis nya?! Jongin mulai membuka boxer yang melekat ditubuhnya, membandingkan penis tertidurnya dengan milik Sehun. 'Huhu eomma~ Sehun kelebihan hormon atau gimana sih!'_

 _Em, apa mungkin penis Sehun sudah turn on? Tapi ia impotent? Bisa aja kan?!_

 _Hah~ Sepertinya otak Jongin memang benar-benar korslet guys, karena berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan sekarang, tangan tan nya itu kini dengan lancang menggenggam penis besar Sehun! Tolong sadarkan Jongin sekarang!_

 _Jongin sebenarnya hanya penasaran, apa benar pemikirannya tadi? Jadi, ia pun mulai meremas penis Sehun yang ada di genggamannya, menaik turunkan, mengocok dengan perlahan daging tanpa tulang nan besar dan panjang itu. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri. Ia berniat membandingkan keadaan penis turn on miliknya dan Sehun. Gila._

 _"_ _Uungh...hhh" Desah Jongin merasakan penisnya mulai mengeras di genggamannya._

 _Matanya mulai berkabut nafsu. Malam yang dingin seperti ini dengan ia dan namja lain hanya berdua dengan keadaan telanjang dikamar mandi membakar nafsunya. Apalagi melihat penis Sehun yang sialnya semakin membesar dan memanjang. Bisa ia rasakan betapa kokohnya penis itu digenggaman hangatnya. Betapa kerasnya penis putih Sehun, betapa kasarnya urat-urat yang ada dipenis itu, dan betapa merahnya kepala penis Sehun. Tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis Sehun yang semakin mengeras._

 _Masih dengan tangan yang mengocok penisnya dan penis Sehun, Jongin merendahkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sehun. Nafsunya kini lebih besar daripada rasa malunya hingga lupa tujuan awalnya sendiri. Karena perlahan, ia mulai mengecup kepala penis merah Sehun. Menjilatnya sensual. Lalu mulai memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulut hangatnya. Hanya sebagian penis Sehun saja yang muat dimulutnya, padahal ia sudah berusaha memasukkan semuanya._

 _Demi apapun! Jongin berani bersumpah kalau penis Sehun adalah penis terbesar dan terpanjang yang pernah dicicipinya. Hell yeah!_

 _Jongin memaju mundurkan kepalanya seraya mengocok batang penis Sehun yang tak muat dimulutnya. Menyecapnya, menghisap, memainkan penis itu dengan lidahnya, dan sesekali menggigiti gemas kepala penis Sehun yang memerah. Tangan satunya yang ia gunakan untuk penisnya pun masih bekerja. Malah semakin cepat. Sesekali ia mencubit kepala penisnya yang gatal dan semakin memerah._

 _Lenguhan lirih dan suara kecapan basah terdengar menggema di kamar mandi Jongin. Jongin melenguh merasakan betapa kerasnya ia sekarang. Sehun- sedangkan namja yang matanya tertutup karena pingsan tadi sebenarnya juga merasakan nikmat sedari Jongin mengecap penisnya tanpa Jongin ketahui. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia antara sadar dan tidak sekarang. Matanya tidak bisa terbuka walau ingin. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menikmati tubuh bagian bawahnya dimainkan sekarang. Dengan sedikit mendesah, menggeram, dan nafas yang memberat._

 _"_ _Hhh...ngghh. Sshh, ah...hhh"_

 _Jongin yang mendengar nafas Sehun yang memburu dan mendesah pun semakin bersemangat mengulum penis yang ada dimulutnya sekarang. Matanya semakin berkabut melihat betapa hawt nya seorang Oh Sehun yang tersengal. Kecepatan kocokan dan kulumannya pun semakin bertambah._

 _"_ _Eumhh..hhhh nghhh eumh huwnn ehm.." Jongin merasa sebentar lagi ia akan cum begitu juga dengan penis Sehun yang semakin membesar dimulutnya. Seraya meremas twins ball Sehun, Jongin menggelitik lubang di kepala Sehun untuk memancing cum namja itu. Sesekali ia menggigit gemas kepala penis itu._

 _"_ _Ahh..hhh. Eeungh, a..akuuhh hh. Aahhh Sehunnn"_

 _Sperma Jongin berlelehan di lantai kamar mandi, sedangkan sperma Sehun yang keluar beberapa detik setelah Jongin melesak sedikit ke dalam mulut Jongin yang terbuka, wajah, bahkan rambut Jongin. Jongin meneguk sperma Sehun, yang ia akui, ia menyukai rasanya. Tubuhnya lemas, ia begitu lelah hari ini, dan orgasme menambah lelahnya._

 _Rasanya Jongin akan terlelap begitu saja jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia dan Sehun ada di kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan Sehun, ia mengangkat Sehun ke ranjangnya, memakaikan piyama, lalu mulai mengendap lagi menuju ke kamar Sehun. Untung Jongdae sudah tidur, jika tidak pasti pelayannya yang terkenal ember itu akan ribut dan bertanya macam-macam. Setelah meletakkan Sehun ketempat tidurnya sendiri, Jonginpun kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Jongin merutuki kebodohannya hari ini. Bagaimana bisa ia beronani sekaligus mem-blowjob Sehun!?_

 _"_ _Arrghhh sial! Apa yang ku lakukan huwaaaaa" Jongin menarik-narik rambutnya dan memukuli kepalanya dengan bantal. Mengerang betapa bodohnya yang ia lakukan tadi. Bisa-bisanya nafsu bodohnya itu bangkit disaat yang tidak tepat! Huhu.._

 _Jika kau bertanya apa Jongin menyesal tadi? Ia akan menjawab 'tidak'. Please, penis Sehun adalah penis tipe ideal-nya! Kapan lagi ia mencicipi yang seperti itu! Dari segi bentuk, panjang, tekstur, dan.. ah tidak usah diingat!_

 _Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga ceritanya kan. Sehun itu pelayan pribadinya! Seseorang yang harus disingkirkan! Bukannya one night stand-nya. Lagipula Sehun tadi sudah jahat padanya dan membuatnya menangis –ehem- juga ia malu!_

 _Bukankah ia dengan percaya dirinya menyuruh Sehun memanggilnya master? Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi seperti jalang begini. Lalu, apa yang akan dipikirkan Sehun tentangnya nanti? Bukannya tadi Sehun sepertinya setengah sadar dan menikmati kulumannya? Sehun juga cum! Bagaimana kalau Jongin nanti di tuntut atas dasar pencabulan saat korbannya pingsan? Andwaeee~_

 _Jongin hampir menangis memikirkan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi esok hari. Ia hanya bisa memanjatkan doa agar Sehun esok terbangun dengan amnesia-eh atau mungkin tidak sadar dengan kelakuannya tadi. Yeah, semoga._

 **Flashback Off.**

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _How? Interesting guys?_ _Next or nah?_

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Kritik dan sarannya selalu aku tunggu karena ku butuhkan untuk memperbaiki diri /sungkem/_

* * *

 _Sorry sangat sangat lama, mungkin kalian bosan nungguinnya yah, mian aku sibuk sekali huweeee. Aku cuma bisa baca ff author lain aja dan review-review. Banyak sekali tugas dan real life aku berantakan huhuhu, jadinya aku ga ada ide sama sekali buat lanjut ff._

 _Sorry juga sampai segitu doang ya Huwee~_

 _Aku baca semua review kalian, aku semangat sekali jadinya, thnk's sekali yah udah mau baca ini dan review, kalau kalian marah aku lamban, timpuk aja aku pake anceman di review hehe~_

 _Mian, aku ga balas review ya, aku mau lanjut nugas huhuhu. Kalian yang review nebak-nebak tentang Sehun itu sesuatu sekali yah hahaha, emang dapet ide dari mana tuh jadi judge kalo Sehun tuh orang kaya? Kkkkk~_

 _Yang minta rated M, ini udah ya dikit kkkk~ kalo pengen lebih nanti ya!_

* * *

 **Salam,**

 **LangitSenja.**


End file.
